Not gonna get us
by myguydied123
Summary: Instead of having a little brother named Ponyboy Curtis, the gang has a sister named Dolly. Everybody is very protective of her but ever since she's turned into a 17 year old beautiful teen some problems arise. Sometimes the gang really can't be there all the time for her. Will Dolly make it out ok?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Dolly's POV)_

I woke up to the sounds of two of my favorite people of the world. I warily looked up from my bed to meet the look of my brothers Soda and Darry. They smiled at me, Darry held out a medium sized box while Soda a small chocolate cake with 17 candles. I stretched out my arms to sit up. This was so sweet of em!

"C'mon Dolly babe, blow these candles out!" Soda said putting the cake closer to my face.

Darry held up a finger, "Not before making a wish."

I thought for a moment then slowly blew out the candles. Each one of them died down at my breath. Darry held out the medium sized box again at me.

"Happy birthday kiddo. "

My hands carefully torn open the wrapping paper, the small lid went off and inside revealed a black t-shirt with the Ramones logo on it. I squealed getting up hugging both of my babies.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"For your special day honey, now let's get going and slice up this baby." Soda said getting out. Darry winked at me going behind Soda.

I decided to take a quick shower, washing my brownish hair that was down to my breasts really is tiring. After the shower I looked at myself on the mirror, it made me focus on what's going on in the moment. It's weird to do but It's a habit of my Ramones shirt, I put on some ripped up pants with red converse and met up with my brothers at the kitchen table.

"Jeez Louise, sure took you long enough." Soda said already digging in a slice.

I rolled my eyes taking out milk, "Shut up."

The door opened up, it was Two-Bit and Steve. Both walked up to where were, Tow-Bit was grinning at me and suddenly hugged me.

"Happy birthday Doll face! 17 huh? Getting old aren't ya?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Not as old as you gramps."

Everybody laughed, "Got a little of me inside you there huh? Here ya go, it's from Stevo-o and I!"

Steve reached inside his pocket, in his hands there was a silver bracelet that had a small dolphin. I could only stare at it in awe, it was so beautiful.

"Thanks you guys, I love it." I hugged em both.

Darry and Soda got up grabbing things they needed for work. I remembered I wanted to ask permission for something.

"Um Dar before you leave can I as-uh-something?"

He turned around almost outside the door, "Yeah?"

I squirmed looking down, asking for permissions is a real pain with Darry. I know brothers are very over protective with their sisters bit I really wanna hang out today. Soda pushed him slightly to get out with Steve.

"I um, can I go out today? I mean c'mon It's my birthday..."

I noticed Darry's mouth clench, he rubbed his chin for a few moments. I could only stare down at my red old converse. I really didn't like feminine shoes ya know. It's quiet unconformable . Girls at my school saw me as a tomb boy and ya know, I was. I hated being really feminine.

"Who with? Where?"

I rolled my eyes, "With Angela, we just wanna celebrate my birthday, no biggie. Maybe go out for ice cream and the drive in movies c'mon, " I pleaded.

"I don't know..."

Two-Bit joined the conversation, "Don't worry Darry, I'm going out with Kathy today might as well keep an eye out for this little booger."

He played with my hair, I simply folded my arms. Baby sittered from a distance. Greaaat. I didn't argue after that, I was only thankful that I could at least go out. Darry warned me to get back by eight since that was my curfew, sometimes I hate being a girl. After everybody had left Two-Bit and I were left alone in the living room trying to fins something entertaining.

It might sound weird only a girl and a guy being alone together but he's like family, all of them I could be alone with knowing they wouldn't harm me. I'm everybody's little sister which is nice since they all took care of me but in a way very irritating since they all could get over protected. I sighed getting bored leaving to my room to fetch a book. It was only 10 in the morning, before I left I would clean up the house, laundry, mopping and dinner. Angie would come by over to pick me up.

It was now three in the afternoon, everything was pretty much done. Two-Bit had left me, he had to make some errands for her mom. I made dinner even though it was my birthday, I didn't mind much since I cooked my favorite meal, smashed potatos with chicken. Suddenly Johnny showed up at my house. He smiled at me giving me something in my hands saying, "Happy birthday."

It was a paper folded in half, when I opened to see, it was a drawing of me. My face, my eyes my lips so well drawn.

"Oh my Johnny...This is-is incredible! Golly thanks!" I hugged him making him blush. Then came by Dally who was smoking a cancer stick.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's going on here?" He said raising an eyebrow.

I let go of Johnny quickly making myself blush knowing what he meant, "It's nothing like that Dally!"

Johnny smiled blushing also, "Cool it Dal, it's her birthday remember?"

Dally put the cancer stick away slapping his forehead, "Of course! Sorry Dollface, didn't mean to forget. Happy birthday."

He gave me a quick hug, suddenly there was a knock on the door. _Angie..._

I opened the door excitedly, there she was. Angela Shepard, in my opinion she was very beautiful. Long dark curly hair, big brown eyes, her lips. Oh the lips were absolutely the best part of her face. She was wearing a black shirt with tight jeans. Her arms were around me giving me a very tight hug in which I returned.

"Happy birthday Doll. 17 years huh? Time flies fast."

We became friends in elementary school, her brothers knew my gang, at first I thought she would try to punch me or something. When I heard of the Shepard gang, it was just that they really were tough. Got to extremes if any of their own got hurt. But getting to know her better she wasn't what I thought she would be. Until this day we are best friends. Between Angie and me, she's the aggressive one and I'm the calm one. We make a very great duo.

At first my gang were not sure of my friendship with her but in the end they saw she wasn't really trouble, only her brother Curly...

"Dallas...Johnny , hi." Angie waved at them.

"Hey Angie," Both said to her.

"Well I gotta go guys, if ya see Two-Bit tell him we'll be out for ice cream!"

"And the movies around 5." Angie said grabbing my arm to leave.

"The movies?" I asked, she winked at me.

"It's on me Dolly."

We both left for some ice cream first. On our way there, this fine blue mustang was riding beside us. These guy Socs think they can easily pick us greaser girls up with their money and shit. They're wrong, we're not all the same. Every time some Soc guy tries to get out number or something, Angie goes berserk. She hates the dis-respectfulness. So do I but I don't really care unless I feel like I'm being harassed by them. Angie kept yapping about how her date went with this guy names Derek she met at one of her brother's parties. My ears were paying attention to whatever she was saying but my eyes kept turning to the road seeing as how the blue mustang was driving at our pace. Then this guy's head stuck out whistling in a very annoying way.

"Why ...don't we got some pretty greaser girls here?"

Angie narrowed her eyes at them, "You're not on Soc turf so I reckon you beat it out of here."

I simply looked down, one of them grinned, "Hey you pretty little lady? I also like the Ramones. Get in my ride, we'll listen to them."

I could feel my cheeks go red, "Beat it Socs."

Another Soc in the car howled in laughter while the other one who was trying to talk to grab my attention sneered at me, "Little brat trying to be tough huh? I like that in a bitch."

I felt Angie stiffen at my side knowing she was about to explode so I held her arm.

"I said beat it." I said a bit braver. Then the mustang stopped, one of them got out of the car.

"Make me..."

Then out of nowhere a bottle was thrown at them, the Soc was quick enough to duck and barely miss it.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled getting inside.

"You leave her alone you sonofabitch." _Two-Bit..._

The blue mustang drove off, I felt myself relax. Angie turned to me, "You all right Dolly?"

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks to Two-Bit."

He walked up to us still looking if they actually went away. "See Dollface, this is why we don't want you hanging around by your lonesome."

"She ain't by herself!"Angie exclaimed folding her arms. I just chuckled.

"What I mean is, girls being by themselves is pretty dangerous. What If I haven't been around to help?"

I really didn't want to think about that, "Let's just go, I want my ice cream. Two-Bit, we'll be at the movies around 5. We'll see you then."

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Geez a _thank _you woulda been nice. uuf women..." He left laughing.

"Sure is loony huh?"I asked Angie. She grinned.

"Sure is."

We both got ice cream, my favorite was chocolate, Angie's was vanilla. We chatted about how out day was going, how summer vacation was going well. What's going on with her brothers and with mine. Her guy Derek, the girls in our school, guys.

"You still have that crush on Steve?" She asked finishing her ice cream.

I felt my face go hot again, this time my cheeks actually hurt, "No!"

Not a long time ago did I have certain feelings for Steve. Nobody knew except Johnny and of course Angie, he always said it might be a bad idea since he was my brother's best friend, he said that Steve would turn me down if I ever say anything to him. Even if he did accept me, it would cause chaos in the gang. In the en Johnny would support me saying that love was love.

But even so, we didn't talk much, there would always be an awkward silence between us. Sometimes I thought he actually hated me, seeing the way he sometimes made scowls when Soda stayed home just to take care of me when Steve wanted to go out. That made my feelings towards him disappear...I think...

"Oh c'mon, you're telling me that when you see him you're heart doesn't flutter or something like that? I know you still like him or you wouldn't be turning red like a tomato!"

I sighed, _UUSH maybe just maybe did I feel something...just a little. _Apparently my silence told the answer.

Angie grinned, "I knew it."

"Hey broads, how you doin?" We both turned to the person who talked to us. _Curly..._

"Curly, what are you doing out here?"

He raised an eyebrow staring at me, "Well I came here with a _hot_ date, since she still ain't here yet, decided to come by and wish this little lady a happy birthday."

I bit the inside of my cheek, so many hugs today...The hug lasted seconds since I kinda pushed him away.

I knew Curly liked me, that's why he exasperated on the word HOT date...Some time ago he said to me he wanted me as his girl. Curly wasn't ugly, I mean look at Angie. But he just wasn't my type, and anyway..I had a crush on Steve...Curly didn't take this too nicely so he began to kind of stalk me. I told Angie if she could please talk to him, as my almost sister friend, Angie tried to make him stop by talking to him but he wouldn't. It was getting on my nerves. I saw him after school waiting for me, then outside my house. Angie suggested me telling my brothers about the situation, she wouldn't be mad as long as I was safe. She knew Curly could do something bad since he was so pigheaded.

After telling my brothers they went furious. I wanted to see Steve's reaction if he got jealous or something, to my disappointment nothing came out of him.

Darry and Soda talked privately with Tim warning him that if Curly didn't stay put, they'd beat the living daylights out of him. After that talk Curly didn't show up again, unfortunately for me, I was getting the double of protection. But that was some time ago, I think Curly don't like me no more.

He looked around, spotting someone, he left us alone. Angie shrugged not really caring what he did. She told me that she loved more Tim than Curly since her big brother could be more caring than the little one.

Afterwards we went to the movies which wasn't really far away, Two-Bit was already with her girl Kathy whom I thought was really sweet.

"Hey Dolly, happy birthday." Kathy said smiling softly at me.

I smiled back at her, "Thank you Kathy."

We all walked inside, since Angie really didn't have a gift for me, all day today she paid for everything. It was kind of embarrassing but really nice of her. We watched some kind of corny romantic movie, at least it was entertaining. When the movie was over, it was time for me to get home.

"You want us to get you home?" I asked Angie.

She shook her head, "Nah don't worry, Tim's gonna pick me up. You guys go right ahead, I know how Darry gets if Dolly here is late."

Two-Bit nodded, Kathy was picked up by her parents, they weren't too calm to let her get walked home at this time of night so that left me and Two-Bit walk home alone. I was getting cold,_ geez louise Dolly, can't ever use your head! Forgot my goddamned sweater!_

I started rubbing my arms for warmth, Two-Bit saw this, grabbed his coat and put it around me.

"Don't want your brothers getting all worked up on me if ya get sick Dollface." He winked at me. _Gosh I love these guys._

When we arrived, I was welcomed with a very nice surprise! Actually, when we walked inside I was greeted with people yelling 'Surprise!' There was everybody, Darry, Sodadpop, Dallas, Johnny and Steve...

"Aaaawe gee thanks guys! I really didn't expect this..."

Dally grinned walking up to me, "Ya really thought I wouldn't give you your present?"

He handed me a something small, it felt cold against my hand. I saw a small blade, it was black and red, there was a small red heart in the middle. It looked very pretty.

Darry pressed his lips in a straight line, "Is that a blade?"

Dally shrugged, "She ain't a kid no more Dar. I figure since she's almost all grown up, there's more danger. No harm in having something of a weapon to defend herself."

I saw Sodadpop cringe, "Well you're right but..."

I put in my pocket, "Don't worry guys I think he's right. Anyway I barely go out so I don't think I'll have to use it. Chill you guys."

Johnny smiled at me, I think he was just as happy as I was. These kinds of small parties really brought us more together. Since Johnny's family was fucked up I'm guessing this was awfully nice.

We went to the table to slice up another much bigger chocolate cake, there were 2 gallons of milk, balloons, napkins everywhere! After hours of partying, the gangs simply started chatting. All of this really was a happy surprise but not I wanted some time alone. I grabbed a cancer stick from the coffee table, it was probably Dally's.

I wasn't allowed to smoke a lot since it wasn't lady like but pff, sometimes it was necessary. It was maybe around 11 p.m. The air was cool, everything outside seemed very dark. The only sound was the chatting and grunts coming from inside. Looking up at the sky I saw the stars, each one unique and twinkling. My mind wandered off not really paying attention to my surroundings. Closing my eyes, the face of my parents came up. I could easily imagine them smiling at me wishing me a happy birthday, hugging me...I could feel my eyes beginning to water.

"Gosh darn it, I miss you mom and dad."

"They miss you too."

I jumped at the comment, I didn't know somebody else was here. Golly can I space out.

"Steve." I said feeling that awkwardness coming up.

He took the cancer stick that was in my hand, "Give it here kid."

I scowled at him, "What gives you the right?"

He grinned, "Your brother told me to take care of you in any way, this is my way." He smoked on what was left of my smoke.

I folded my arms angrily, "You know, you can be a real asshole."

He stiffened, "Don't get too mouthy with me little brat."

My mouth went wide open, _little brat. me?!_

"You know what? Fuck you." I angrily pushed him aside to get inside. He grabbed my arm but I easily got away.

"Where have you been Dollface? You missing on all the fun!" Two-Bit exclaimed as he was wrestling with Dallas.

I yawned, "I'm just tired guys..."

Darry was washing dishes then went into the living room joining us, "All righty, let's all get to bed. Let's call it a night, Sodadpop leave Two-Bit. Dolly you get yourself cleaned up for bed."

Everybody left except for Johnny, he asked if he could stay since his parents wouldn't want him home by now seeing that it was very late.

"You know you don't have to ask little buddy," Dar said getting out a blanket for him.

I said my goodnights to everybody, Soda came by my room to check up on me. I still had some nightmares and since Soda and I couldn't really share a bed (it would be way to weird ya know..) Soda would always make sure I was ok before falling asleep.

"Sleep well baby." He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks...For everything."

Before falling asleep the last thing I remember saying was..._Stupid Steve..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Steve's POV)_

I laid on my bed grunting, my pops sure gave me a good punching for getting home late. I folded my arms behind my hand trying to calm down.

_'You know what? Fuck you'_

I made a face remembering what she had said to me. _Little brat!_ I said getting all worked up again. I tried to apologize but she just went her way. Sheesh, good thing I don't have a little brother or sister...Stupid Dolly...Dolly...

I shook my head realizing I was thinking way to much of her. I turned to my side, turned off my lamp and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dolly woke up early before any of her brothers did. She quietly opened her door to not wake any of her siblings. It was almost 7 am, she had time to make breakfast before taking a shower.

After making some bacon and eggs, Darry knocked on Soda's door telling him to wake up. He then went to the kitchen smelling everything. He smiled at her while putting on his shirt.

"Smells mighty fine lil sis."

She smiled back, "Why thank you Dar."

Then came Sodapop, he sniffed the air rubbing his stomach, "Gosh darn it sis, you know how to make some bacon and eggs."

After eating breakfast, Darry and Soda hurried up for work. Steve then arrived, "Hurry your ass up Soda, we don't got much time!"

Dolly stood still for a moment while picking up the dishes, the mini fight they had last night was suddenly remembered. Steve looked around the house then stopped when he saw her. Dolly knew he was staring at her so she continued to pick up the dirty plates putting them in the sink to wash up.

"Ready to leave Steve?" Soda said already walking out the door.

Steve nodded, "Let's get going."

Darry was also walking out the door, "I'll be home by 4, it's my turn to cook dinner. If you're gonna go out call Soda all right? Be back by the time I get home. Take care."

Dolly sighed, it was going to be somewhat of a boring day. It's been only the start of summer vacation but nothing really interesting has been going on. She thought maybe she would pass the library with Johnny. That is if he wasn't too busy or something. After doing her chores, Dolly took a quick shower and got dressed up in these ripped up shorts with a black t-shirt. Her hair was loose making her look very pretty indeed.

_(Dolly's POV)_

I walked outside getting some fresh air, the air was cool, the sky filled up with big candy cotton looking clouds. The sun seemed to hide behind them. I sighed contently closing my eyes.

"Hey Dolly."

I opened one eye to see that it was Johnny who was speaking to me. He smiled at me walking up the steps to next to me.

"Hey Johnny, do you mind if we go to the library? "

He shrugged, "Sure."

I walked inside to call up on Soda.

"This is Steve speaking what can I do far ya?"

I felt myself blush, _damn it i forgot Steve worked there too..._

"Hello?" His voice seemed agitated.

"Steve get me Soda, it's me Dolly."

I heard him grunt, "He's busy what da ya want?"

"Tell him I'm going to the library, I'm going with Johnny. Bye."

"Yeah but-"

I hung up feeling this tiny bit of anger boiling up inside of me remembering the dispute last night.

"Ya ready to go?"

I jumped up slightly not remembering he was here.

"Yup."

Johnny asked me about why I sounded a bit angry when I talked to Steve on the phone. I narrowed my eyes telling him what he had told me. ' _little brat'! _Those 2 words really made my blood boil. It was enough that I had to be the youngest of my brothers, let alone be taken care of since I was a girl but Steve telling me that bullshit? Pff hell no!

Johnny smirked at me, "Ain't this taking things a bit over the top? "

I glared at him, "What?"

He held out his hands with wide eyes, "Wh-what I meant is that uh, well, it seems kind of stupid to you know, fight over these kinds of uh.-things! I mean c'mon, you know Steve is an ass sometimes. I don't really know why you had to take things a bit too personal."

I shook my head, "Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

Johnny chuckled, "Just take it easy Dolly."

Before we arrived at the library, a blue mustang was following us. My eyes observed the car realizing it was the same one from my birthday. It was the same guy too. _Goddamn it_...

Johnny looked very scared, his eyes grew wide nervously looking around.

"Is he the guy that beat you up? The one with.."

He nodded nervously, "the rings..."

"Shit..." I muttered under my breath.

It's not that Johnny wasn't tough or anything but if this was true than we were doomed. Johnny is too scared to even fight back. That guy who gave him that awful scar also scarred him mentally. He was now more nervous, paranoid it would seem. He wouldn't stand a chance against a fight if it were to happen now. I'm a girl, sure my brothers taught me a few things but c'mon. A girl against a guy who looked way bigger than me? Naah, things would get ugly.

Johnny grabbed my arm, "If these Socs get out you run ya hear me? You _run."_

My mouth was getting dry, this was getting serious, I simply nodded scared of what might happen.

"Hey there grease ball, hey, why don't you let me borrow you girl for a second yeah?"

A Soc's head stuck out the window, he had black hair and I have to admit...Not ugly at all. He looked tall with a good build. His rings on his hands grabbing the steering wheel were what caught my attention. _Totally the guy who beat up Johnny Cakes..._

I kept looking at the ground still walking with Johnny who was also looking down, he grabbed my waist and switched sides so he could be on the side of the sidewalk right next to the mustang.

"Aaawe, protecting the grease girl huh? Isn't that just _lovely." _The Soc sneered.

Someone behind said, "Just leave them alone Bob."

This Soc named Bob yelled back, "Shut up! I just wanna see If I have a chance with this grease trash."

My cheeks felt red, _grease trash?_ I glared at them, Bob smirked evilly at me finding my anger very entertaining. Johnny elbowed me signaling to me that I should just ignore them. I sighed angrily, _Bullshit! If I wasn't a girl I would have-_

"You're gonna ignore me aren't ya? Well then maybe I should get out and bring you myself into the damned car!"

The mustang stopped, I could feel myself stiffen. Johnny pushed me hard almost making me fall down.

"Run!"

I just stood there stricken with fright, then I came to my senses when I saw this Bob guy come out.

"Bob get inside you'll get in some deep shit man!"

Bob ignored him grinning getting close, Johnny stepped in his way who was getting very close.

"Get any closer an-and you'll get it coming."

The Soc gritted his teeth, "Get out of my way."

I'm guessing he didn't recognize Johnny, must have been so drunk he probably didn't remember who he'd beat. Johnny gulped once more looking over at me quickly. I haven't moved from where I was nervously standing. I really wanted to run but I couldn't leave Johnny to get beat up again.

Bob had his fist on the air getting ready to beat the shizz out of Johnny, I couldn't bear to see my best buddy get beaten up, have him cry for feeling weak. NO.

"Stop!" I shouted.

Both looked at me a bit surprised, "What?" Bob asked.

"I-I said stop! Don't lay one finger on him!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?"

I stepped closer shaking, "You really don't want to know."

Then one of Bob's friends got out of the car, "Ok Bob, you had your fun now let's get going all right? Geez, c'mon, we're getting people's attention!"

I hadn't realized that some strangers were looking at us in amusement to see what was going to happen.

"Hey Curtis girl!? You ok?" I turned around to see Tim, Angie's oldest brother was walking towards me, I had arm around Johnny's very tightly. Johnny looked at me a bit warily, he was trying to see if I was scared.

"Hi Tim, yeah, I'm ok."

Tim then stared at Johnny, "You too I'm guessing."

Johnny could only nod.

"Tim, would you mind not telling my brothers about this? It's just that well, if you did this would be troublesome for me."

Tim thought for a second, "All right but you guys be more careful. See ya around."

"Let's go home Johnny."

"I thought you wanted to go to the library?"

"Not anymore..."

We both walked back silently still trying to remain a bit calm after that incident. I had a bad feeling about that guy, not only did he scar my friend, now he's trying to get me. We arrived at my place one hour before Darry got home.

"You know, you should tell your brothers about this."

I bit the inside of my cheek, "If I do this you know Darry will have the gang breathing down my neck and well, I really wouldn't like that...I wouldn't be able to hang out with Angie."

He sat down on the couch playing with his belt, "I really think you should Dolly. This is real serious. I mean, what if Bob really got a hold of you?"

This made me have a tingly feeling in my chest, not really a good tingly feeling. I went to the kitchen for a glass of water to calm myself down, a headache was beginning to rise.

"I'll think about it Johnny, plus, I bet they'll find out by themselves. People can be really nosy."

Johnny chuckled, "You bet."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Outsiders**

_(Soda's POV)_

As I was getting ready to go home, Steve and I decided to head out for some smokes. Not really for me but for him. When we got to the store there were some Soc talking inside paying for some shit.

"I know right? I mean yeah she's hot but what he did really is going to extremes."

"Yeah, that greaser guy almost had it coming. That grease girl had some guts to stand up for him."

"I think Bob would have probably beat the shiz out of her too if his friend didn't tell him to go already."

They left still chattering about that little incident. I didn't know why but I'm thinking it had to something with-

"I bet it was Dolly and Johnny who they were talking about." Steve said paying.

I nodded, "Yeah me too, Let's get home I wanna see if Dolly's ok."

If something ever happens to Dolly I don't what I'd do to them Socs. Nobody ever messes with my sister NOBODY. If one finger is laid on her I'd beat the tar out of that person. I love my little sister, reminded me so much of mom.

When we got home I quickly got off the car to the house, there was Johnny and Dolly talking about something when they saw me they stopped.

"Hey Soda how was work?" Dolly asked smiling, I could hint a bit nervousness in her voice.

"I'm ok how bout you guys? Anything happen today?"

Steve walked behind me plopping down on the couch next to me. Dolly gulped, Johnny looked down at his shoes.

"I uh, what do you mean?"

Then came in Darry with his tools, he stared at us feeling the tension already.

"What's going on?" He asked putting away his tools.

"Nothing." Dolly said.

Steve yawned, "Soda thinks that Dolly and Johnny might have gotten in trouble with some Socs."

Dolly narrowed her eyes at him, "Why I oughta-"

"Is this true Dolly?" Darry asked sternly.

She kept quiet, I knew she was very nervous. Darry turned to Johnny.

"Johnny?" He simply looked down not really wanting to say anything.

Then came in barging Dally and Two-Bit, both looked like they've been running.

"You ok guys?" Dally asked pissed off.

Dolly nodded, "I'm betting you heard what happened huh?"

Two-Bit nodded, "Jesus kid, you can sure get in a lot of trouble."

Both Darry and I gave each other glances knowing what we had to do.

"Dally hope you don't mind staying a bit, everybody else leave we need a serious talk. Johnny don't worry get going we don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

Everybody left knowing this was going to be a long night. Dolly bit her bottom lip, I knew that meant she was nervous. Dally folded his arms sitting down near her. Darry brought a chair for me and him to sit upon. He pointed a finger at Dally.

"Dolly, either you start talking or he will, who will it be?"

Dally shrugged, "Look here's what I heard. Doll face and Johnny got jumped by some Socs. Luckily Tim came by to save 'em-"

Dolly interrupted, "Johnny was the one who saved me! Tim came by last...He showed up when everything was over. Guess he just saw from far away when it happened."

I rubbed her knee, "Now you tell us your version."

She bit her bottom lip again, "Well uh, we were walking to the library, some mustang-"

"What color was it?" Darry asked.

"I- I think it was blue, anyway, they were picking on us. This Soc came out wanting to beat me- I mean Johnny! It was the same Soc who beat up Johnny. He wanted to me run, get the hell outta there but I just couldn't ... That's when one of the Soc's friend told him to cut it out. They left at the end, that's where Tim showed up."

Dally stared at her trying to figure out if what she was saying was true. I guess Darry was doing the same, I believed her all right but something didn't seem right. She seemed to nervous about this situation. I'd have to talk to her alone, Darry nodded in the end.

"Dolly, you have to be extra careful from now on. This is the second time this week you went something though this."

Dally got up leaving, "Doll face you better be more careful, don't worry much you guys I'll watch her back more with some help. I'm gonna try to get to the bottom of this."

With that Dally left slamming the door behind him.

"Don't worry Dar, I'm just gonna be more careful when I go out."

"I'm afraid your curfew will be cut short from now on. At 5 I want you back, not a minute more. If you want to go to the library you tell us a day before to plan who will take you. You wanna go out with Angie? Then tell her to come over, I'm not really sure if you two will be safe anymore by your lonesome."

"What?! Are you serious? Oh c'mon Dar! You can't do this to me I-"

He put up his hand, "Enough, your safety first. Now get washed up, time to go to bed."

Darry left grabbing his chair to leave at the kitchen. I turned to Dolly who was red with frustration keeping every word she would like to say inside. She knew better than to argue with Darry, she'd loose in the end. I patted her back trying to keep her from bursting.

"C'mon Doll face, let's get to bed."

_(Dolly's POV)_

I brushed my teeth, put on my pajamas and threw myself on my bed feeling so frustrated with my brothers. I knew this situation could get ugly but c'mon! Angie coming over just to hang out with me? She has her own problems at home, she could also get stalked by that sonofabitch Soc! This is so unfair! I heard a knock on my door, it was Soda.

"Can i come in?"

I didn't answer so he'd think I might be asleep. He pushed open the door a little bit, the lights in my room were out, everything seemed too quiet. Of course Soda always knew when I was faking sleep which pissed me off. We get along so good that he easily saw what goes on with me. Well not exactly but ya know.

He sat down on the edge of my bed rubbing my leg, "C'mon Doll face, don't be like that."

I turned around to him, "What Soda?"

He half smiled at me, "You know what I mean."

I folded my arms not looking at him, "It's just that it's so unfair! I mean ... 5 pm curfew? Awe man! And Angie coming over just to hang with me? No...This is lame..."

My brother now folded his arms, "Dolly Michelle Curtis, you do realize that it's for your own good? I mean what if that son of a...that stupid Soc got a hold of you?" He stared at the ground for a second then quickly shook his head probably not liking what he had imagined, "Baby...I couldn't ..I don't want to imagine what I- _we_ would go through if something ever happen to you."

I simply stared at my fingers, being the stubborn girl I am, I didn't want to understand this. It was something so complicated for me. _Damn it, it would have been better if I were a guy._

"Ok...But...Can't I at least go at the movies...or the park that's nearby? I hate being baby sitted but .. Maybe you could talk to Darry about maybe Two-Bit or Dally or Johnny taking care of me..Please..."

He sighed, "All right Doll face I'll try all right? Just be careful, " He kissed my forehead, "I love ya. goodnight."

I smiled, "I love you more Pepsi-Cola"

He chuckled and shut the door behind him. _  
_

_(Steve's POV)_

Since tomorrow I had the day off I decided to go with Dally to find out who the fucker was that tried to mess with Dolly and Johnny. This was getting serious, second time this happened with her. Two-Bit decided to join in too, said he was getting a bit suspicious about this whole thing, didn't want anything to happen to Dolly.

We arrived at Buck's, Dally said meeting Tim for some help would be a good thing since he could send his guys to spy around. There sure were a lot of people, I saw this blonde chick staring at us with admiration. Then she turned to another girl beside her probably her friend whispering something while smirking. Both turned to us in a flirty way. Two-Bit saw this, as he tried to walk up to them I held his arm.

"Fuck it off Two-Bit we ain't got time for this right now."

He grinned, "But look at them Steeeeve. They're so-"

"Shut up guys Tim's here." Dally said.

Tim signaled to us to go where he was, guess it was a bit much quieter. We all sat down around a table.

"4 beers, it's on me guys." Tim said.

"All right Tim here's the deal, this Soc...Steve said he's name is Bob. He heard his name from a conversation he heard. This Bob guy apparently has a problem with Dolly."

Tim nodded, "Yeah, saw him trying to strike the Johnny kid. I wanna teach this guy a lesson too. Angie was with Dolly the first time this ever happened, we all know that my sister and Dolly are nobody to get messed with so by next week I'll meet up with you guys. Gotta find out where this sonofabitch lives. Then we'll have a very special talk with him."

We all nodded in agreement, the beer arrived and we all started to drink it. We chilled for some time speaking of girls, Socs, work etc.

"Why isn't Darry and Soda here to talk 'bout this?" Tim asked sipping the last drops of his beer.

"They couldn't make it" Two-bit said.

After that we left Bucks, Two-Bit had his car so he gave us all a ride.

"Damn Socs, they're really gettin on my nerves. If they try to mess with Johnny again I'll get 'em. First Johnny now Dolly? They got no balls I tell ya." Dally said smoking a cancer stick.

I shook my head angrily, "Yeah I mean Dolly...A girl? They ever mess with her they got some shit coming."

Finally Two-Bit got me at my house. I know my pops is probably knocked out by his alcoholic addictions. I silently opened the door and walked to my room instantly falling asleep. The last thing on my mind was. _That fucker try to mess with Dolly he'll be shit by the end of the day..._


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Dolly's POV)_

The next day Darry made dinner for all of the gang. It was kind of a family dinner, I loved these kinds of days. Since our parents died, I yearned for some union that felt familiar. Everybody sat at the table, we were having spaghetti, salad and hot dogs. Sounds a bit weird but it was food. We were laughing at some jokes, memories, some talks.

"Hey, remember when Two-Bit was hitting on our sister?" Darryy asked slamming his hand on the table.

Sodadpop burst out laughing at the memory, everybody else simply laughed. I turned beet red.

_I was only 14 back then, it was a normal day after school. Steve and Two-Bit usually waited for me outside of school. That day they were somewhat late. I was outside waiting for them near the entrance of the school, their car was parked a bit far, Angie would have waited with me but she had to leave since her mom was sick. This guy who looked neither like a Soc or a Greaser. Probably was middle class maybe 2 years older than me, he started walking outside. He gave me one look, he suddenly stopped and turned to me giving me a grin. Back then I was really clueless about guys I still am but only a little._

_"Hello there miss." He said._

_I blushed a bit, "Uh hello?"_

_The guy checked out the book I was holding, it was Gone with the Wind. _

_"I see you like them books? Say why don't you give me your number and maybe we could read a book at your place, maybe in your room, I'd love too and-"_

_We heard someone clear their throat behind us. I turned to see Steve and Two-Bit looking glaring at us, well at him in a way that could scare any person. _

_"Oh hi guys, this guy just wanted my number, said he wanted to come over and read some books." I said cheerfully thinking I finally gained a friend who actually liked these kind of things._

_Two-Bit raised an eyebrow amused while Steve turned a bit red. _

_"Oh yeah? Listen here bud, there's a library just 3 blocks from here. Why don't grab a book and stick it up you-"_

_Two-Bit interrupted, "Beat it Kid."_

_The guy nervously backed away finally leaving walking very quickly. _

_"Well that was mean he only wanted to read some books." I said a bit angry._

_Two-Bit laughed shaking his head, Steve looked at me as if I were crazy._

_"You're a smart kid but very dumb in some things." Steve said getting in his car._

_I rolled my eyes, I didn't know what the deal was._

_When we we arrived at my place nobody was home, Two-Bit stretched on the couch laying down. Steve went in the kitchen to grab a glass of water while I took my things in my room. When I came back I still felt bad for the guy who tried to talk to me._

_"You didn't have to be so rude with that guy you know." I said._

_Two-Bit sat up, "Babe, you are one clueless pup. Ya really gotta get your head down from the clouds. That guy didn't want to read books in your house! He wanted to get in your pants!"_

_I frowned, "Now why would he want to do that?"_

_Two-Bit snickered, "Well Doll face you ain't ugly."_

_Steve rolled his eyes, "Ya just gotta be more wide eyed kid."_

_I shook my head really confused, "So he hit on me? Didn't want to read them books..."_

_Two-Bit jumped up sitting me down on the couch next to him, "Why don't we have this sort of practice huh? I'm gonna be saying some sweet stuff to you and you tell me what you think? Got it kid?"_

_I nodded, "Sure go ahead."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Why Doll face, I think I've seen you before somewhere, oh I think it was in a dream!"_

_I just looked at him confusingly, "In a dream?_"

_Two-Bit laughed, "I was flirting babe, here goes another," He took my hand up to his chest, "Hey I should tell you what people are saying behind your back..."_

_I cocked my head to the side, "What?"_

_Suddenly the door went wide open with Soda, Dally, Johnny and Darry coming inside laughing about something._

_"That you darling have a very nice ass!" Two-Bit Shouted._

_We all turned to see that the rest of the gang had heard Two-Bit's lousy but inappropriate flirty comment. I could see Dally smirk, Johnny had a shocked face, Soda and Darry had faces that clearly said, 'Oh you are so dead.'_

_Two-Bit laughed nervously, "I-I'ts not what you think!"_

_Darry dropped his tools making a loud thump. He grabbed Two-bit by the shirt, I could see a vein popping out on his forehead. Soda was by his side ready to go ape._

_"What do you think you're doing Keith?" Darry asked slamming him against the wall shaking the pictures hanging around._

_I shook my head a bit frightened, "Leave him alone guys."_

_Soda pointed a finger at me, "Shut up Dolly, you have no idea what he got himself into!"_

_Steve tried to calm things down, "Calm down, God, he didn't do anything wrong. At least listen to what he has to say."_

_Darry still looking furious dropped Two-Bit, I ran up to him nervously, I felt like this whole thing was my fault!_

_"Gosh guys I was just showing Doll face what flirting was, this guy at school was doing it to her and she didn't have a clue about what was going on."_

_I nodded, "Yeah! Apparently he wanted to get in my pants."_

_Soda and Darry looked shocked, "He wanted what?!"_

_Dally laughed, "Jesus kid."_

_After we explained Darry and Soda apologized to Two-Bit, he simply shook it off without feeling angry saying that he would have done the same thing. It shows that my brothers really do care about me._

After remembering that Dally turned serious, everybody noticed. He cleared his throat wanting all the attention. Somehow I knew something bad was going to come up.

"I talked to Tim about the Soc named Bob who tried to jump Johnny and Dolly. Said he was gonna get us info on this guy. We wanna have a little chat with him."

Soda looked at me then at Dally, "I wanna join in. Nobody messes with my baby girl."

Darry nodded, "Just tell when and where. I'll go."

I frowned, "Is this really necessary?"

"Yeah I mean, he wouldn't do it again...Right?" Johnny said.

Steve snorted, "Of course it's necessary. Nobody messes with us Greasers. I bet if we tried to pull something like that with some Soc girl they'd be right after us, even worse."

Two-Bit nodded, "Exactly. Tim also got pissed, her sister Angie got in this situation too the first time that guy wanted to jump you guys."

Steve got up, "Thanks for the meal. I gotta go, I have a date with Evie. She's really getting on my nerves these days. Night."

I felt a twinge of jealousy inside me. Frustrated with that and the gang's decision on having this _chat_ with Bob I got up and left, "Well I'll be going to my room. Don't worry Dar I'll come back to pick up the dishes. Good night guys."

I slammed my door behind me, _This is bullcrap. It will only make things worse! And if Steve is so unhappy with Evie why the hell is he still with her?! ...What? What the-what am I thinking about? Why do I care? Ooh fuck this, I'm going to bed...The dishes?! Aaa man..._

Half an hour of waiting, Dally, Johnny and Two-Bit left. This was my cue to go out for the dishes. Actually I just had to pick them up, Soda was washing while Darry dried. Soda was getting up, Darry was putting all the chairs in place. They stared at me when I got in the kitchen.

"Hey Doll face, you mad?" Soda asked.

I shrugged, "I really don't want to talk about it."

He hugged me, "Awe don't be like that honey."

Darry ruffled up my hair, "It will be ok kiddo."

I sighed, "I sure hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Dally's POV)_

Finally, after days of waiting for the day we could have a very personal chat with this Soc, Tim contacted us at the Curtis's house. It was already night time. We were doing things like playing cards, watching TV whatever. Then came in Tim grinning. I knew what that meant. Everybody kept quiet as he told where he lived, how many were going to visit him, what time and that kind of information. I told him Soda and Darry wanted in. Dolly refused to let them go, _damn it Doll face._

In the end, Darry and Soda were going anyways. It was planned to be tonight around 8. Bob would be out with some friends to the movies. Before they could go inside the movies or even get anywhere we would jump them.

It was Tim, Curly and another guy from their gang, Darry, Soda and I. We saw their mustang, maybe 4 Socs inside. We were in our beat up truck but as long as we had their attention. They were getting closer to where we were parked. I threw a beer bottle at them. The Socs stopped their car right away.

One of them, which I knew was the leader, got out, "What the hell?! You think this is funny you filthy greasers? You're gonna pay for this big time!"

Tim was the first to get out, "I think someone else will pay first."

I also got out, "You think it's funny messing around with us?"

The Soc I knew was Bob backed up a bit, the rest of his gang got out. There were 5 Socs against 6.

"What? When have I-" Bob was interrupted.

"You think we don't know you were trying to mess with our own? Remember the boy and the girl you tried to jump?" Soda yelled getting pumped up.

The leader widened his eyes probably remembering. I gave him a smirk, "Or are you just being stupid?"

Tim also said some things, "There was another girl too. Nobody messes with her or the other girl."

One of the Socs yelled, "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?"

Darry suddenly walked up to him giving him a real good punch to the face. We all stood still for some moments. That's when all hell broke loose. The others reacted, they ran up to us giving us a piece of our mind. But we gave them more. One of them punched me in the gut but I gave a better blow to the face.

_(Darry's POV)_

_What are we going to do about it?_ Oh hell...I walked up to him and gave him a good punch to the face. Well the mouth, he fell back with blood coming from his broken lip. The others fought against us. The anger that had boiled up inside of me with the thought of this creep messing with my little sister was enough to make him hurt. Another was on top of me but with my strength I could easily get him off.

After some fighting we saw the Socs retreating. Everybody yelled in victory seeing how those fuckers ran scared knowing we beat their asses.

"Well that was some chat huh?" Dally asked, a bruise was forming on his right cheek.

Soda rubbed his chin, probably got a hit there, "That will teach them a lesson."

Tim nodded, "What a night..."

We all laughed, it was getting late. Dolly was with Two-Bit, Johnny and Steve. I wanted to get home and see her. Maybe this was the last time they'd bother her.

Man was I wrong...

_(Dolly's POV)_

It's been almost 2 hours, almost 10 at night. Two-Bit and Johnny tried to keep me distracted knowing I was worrying too much. Steve stayed home, Soda asked him as a favor, Steve frustrated accepted. Soda was his friend after all.

"C'mon Doll face, stop looking at the clock. Did you even listen to what I was saying?" Two-Bit said. He was sitting on the floor trying to grab my attention.

I looked at him frowning, "I'm just worried. I mean they sure are taking a long time. I thought it was just a chat!"

Steve snorted, "Yeah, a chat."

I glared at him, "I know what they're doing, it's just that it's taking a long time _Steve."_

"Jesus, you have a mean glare, maybe even worse than Darry's." Two-Bit said.

Johnny chuckled, "Yeah Dolly. Take it easy, I bet they won't take longer."

We heard a truck parking outside, _Finally!_ Darry, Soda and Dally came walking in. The rest of us stood up waiting to hear what happened. I looked at each of them, they all had had a busted lip, Soda a bruise on his chin and Darry's eyebrow was bleeding.

"Good news Doll face! No more Soc messing with you." Dally said hopping on the couch.

Darry went to the bathroom, I heard him wash up. Soda wrapped his arms around me smiling.

I shook my head slowly, "I think you made things worse."

Dally looked at me, "Why do you say that honey?"

"They're going to try and get back at us you know."

"They're going to try. _Try, _but they'll know better. That's why we're gonna take care of you better sweetie." Soda said drinking a glass of water.

I sighed, If I was going to be taken care of, it meant that the gang would be almost breathing down my neck. Angie would probably have the same treatment. Stupid Socs. Summer is beginning to look like a very boring idea. I wouldn't be able to go out, my curfew was already shortened. Even If went out, I would feel watched all the time. I would feel so insecure knowing that Bob or any of his friends would try to get at me or something. This was so overwhelming so I decided to get to bed.

"I-I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow guys."

Everybody else said their goodnights. Luckily this day was over. I just hope my days ahead wuould get better. If I only Knew...

_(xXxXxX)_

Oh hell no if they think they're going to get away with this! All about that greaser girl. Ha, I get what I want. Nobody tells me what to do. If I want her then _I'll get her._ I just need time, time to think of something. To think of a plan. In the end I know I'll win, I'll have my prize. Like I said...

_I just need time..._


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Outsiders **

_(Dolly's POV)_

I woke up earlier than usual. It still looked dark outside, I turned to my window seeing the stars were still there. My clock said it was 5:17 AM. _So early, but I can't go back to sleep._

I quietly opened my door trying to not wake up Darry or Soda. I went to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. My head started to hurt so I also grabbed an aspirin. I sighed contently, _It's so quiet, so calm._

Still in the dark I sat down on one of the couches looking off into space, drowning in my thoughts. I wasn't really afraid of the dark. Ever since my parents died, since I saw their coffins I wasn't afraid of much stuff. It kind of made me a bit tougher. Actually I yearned for the dark seeing if maybe I could see some light, maybe see the ghosts of my parents or something. I sighed feeling myself get sad. They missed my 17th birthday and will miss more. I had so many dreams of them meeting their grandchildren. I wanted my daddy to give me to my future husband, wanted them to see me graduate. So many things lost in a day. At least I had my brothers, I loved them so much. This is why I worry myself every time they had a rumble. There was _one_ fear I had that made my stomach flip, my blood go cold, my breath get caught in my throat. _Loosing another family member or dear friend. _I wouldn't be able to handle another death. It would be too much...

I heard someone mumbling in the room, _Soda? Darry?_

"What the fuck kid, it's way to early?"

I gasped turning around, "Wha-what? Steve?"

I could see Steve rubbing his eyes, it seemed he was sleeping on the second couch. He looked for me since it was still sort of dark. I rolled my eyes, _great just who I wanted to see._

He sat up straight yawning, "Geez, why are you so up so early?"

I folded my arms, "Well I couldn't sleep I-" Then I remembered what I was thinking a moment ago. I sighed sadly sitting next to him.

"You ok?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Steve...Why-why do good people die? I mean, If there is a God, why does he do that kind of stuff?" My voice broke at the end of the sentence. I could sense Steve stiffen.

"I really don't know what to say, I mean, people die everyday... Things happen for a reason, but this also made your family stronger ya know. Your more closer than ever, more stronger." He said quietly.

Tears began to fall down my cheeks, "It sucks so much Steve. They missed my 17th birthday...More birthdays they won't be there. Steve, I miss them so much."

He awkwardly put his arm on my shoulders trying to comfort me. I felt this tension between us, it wasn't exactly bad. We looked at each other for a moment, then I leaned in closer and kissed him.

At first I wasn't conscious of what I was doing. Things felt so in slow motion, Steve obviously was shocked by this, I could feel his lips tremble, then I parted from him letting out a small gasp.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

I shook my head, "Steve I-I'm so sorry."

Then the lights turned on, it was Sodapop. He looked bewildered when he was us.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked getting walking towards us.

Steve shook his head trying to explain, I wiped away my tears, "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Soda was at my side, "Were you crying?" he asked softly.

I took this opportunity, "Yeah...I woke up early and found Steve sleeping. He heard me in the kitchen then asked me what was going on."

He looked at Steve a bit suspiciously, "Did you do something to her?"

"No no Soda! Actually he helped by listening to me." I said nervously.

Steve nodded, "Y-yeah, just take it easy Soda."

I got up, "It's still a bit early guys, let's get back to sleep."

Soda grabbed my hand, "See you in a couple hours Steve."

"Sure." He replied.

I didn't dare look back at Steve, my face felt so hot. _How embarrassing. How could I have done that?!_

_(Steve's POV)_

Dolly kissed me?! Wh-What the fuck? Is she out of her mind?! I was pacing in my room trying to calm myself down. My best friend's sister...Kissed me! It felt so wrong, _my best friend's kid sister._ This is so not right. It felt like I was betraying Soda. Luckily that kid knew how to lie, well only a bit but she got her way. Soda will probably ask me what was going on, his look that he gave me before going to bed meant that he didn't buy the whole thing.

I shook my head putting my face into my hands, it was a really big surprise. I did not expect that. She got closer to me, at first I thought she was going to shout at me or something like that but when I felt her lips on mine I didn't exactly know how to react. Yeah yeah her kiss was great...It was soft I guess, _maybe_ I liked it, _what the fuck am I thinking?!_

This was too much for me, It was already 6 in the morning. One more hour left, might as well go at my place. My pops is way too knocked out by the alcohol to be awake.

I laid on my bed stretching, maybe I could at least sleep half an hour. I don't want to think anymore of the situation. _Little Brat...Dolly..._

XoXoX

The next day Dolly was woke up to an empty house. Since she woke up way too early that day and fell asleep again, Soda told Darry to let her sleep. Dolly got up a bit relieved Steve wasn't there, she wouldn't know how to act in front of him after that ... incodent.

After taking a shower, eating breakfast and getting some clothes, she went on doing her chores. Laundry, dishes, sweep and mop. It was only 2 in the afternoon, Johnny appeared. He sat down next to Dolly who was reading a book while listening to some music. Dolly couldn't keep what she did to Steve, Angie wasn't around in Tulsa, she went with some family out of town for a week. She would be back in some days. Johnny was her best friend also but it felt kind of weird.

In the end Dolly decided to tell.

"Hey Johnny? Can I tell you something?" She said nervously putting the book on the coffee table.

He shrugged, "Sure Dolly."

"I uh, last night... I kissed Steve."

His eyes widened, "You what?!"

Dolly told him the incident that happened, Johnny only looked at her shockingly. Johnny obviously found this a bit disturbing since it was her and Steve...

"Um, Dolly...I think it was a bit too farfetched. I mean you and Steve? If you still like him I guess it's ok but a relationship? You know your brothers and the rest will totally be against it. Me well, love is love, the only thing is that there's this guy code." He said.

She blushed, "I-I-you don't understand! I didn't know why I kissed him! I guess I still like him and yes I know it would be wrong to have a relationship with him. Oooh Johnny! I'm too embarrassed to even be in the same room with him!"

Johnny chuckled, "How did he take it?"

"Oh my Gosh Johnny, he didn't say anything! Soda almost caught us!"

He gasped, "You serious? Oh gosh Dolly."

Dolly shook her head, "I don't know how but I managed to get ourselves out of that problem. My lying skills have gotten better. I sure hope Soda doesn't get any ideas or nag Steve about last night."

"Look Dolly, talk to Steve about this. It won't be solved if you just ignore the problem."

She looked at Johnny, _He's really smarter than what people think he is._

Sighing she nodded, "You're right. When he gets here I'll try to give him a private talk."

_(Dolly's POV)_

It was around sevenish at night. Everybody had something to do, Two-Bit was watching TV, Darry was arm wrestling with Dally which was useless since obviously Darry would win, Soda was talking to Johnny about girls thinking it was time to give him some tips while Steve was cracking up with every guy tip Soda was babbling about.

I was in my room pacing around trying to think of what I would say to Steve, how I could have the balls to even look him in the eyes or even get a word to him without getting all nervous or jittery. I threw myself on the bed frustrated at how hard this was getting to be. _Why the fuck did I have to kiss that jerk?! _I stayed quiet to keep myself calm, the clock ticked, laughs and grunts were heard from the living room. If I keep this up, Steve would leave soon and I'd have to go through this again the other day. I stood up confident, gasped for a breathe of air and walked out my room.

I saw Two-Bit and Soda wrestling on the floor, Johnny looked up to me, I gave him a glance communicating what I was about to do. He apparently knew so he kept his head down without giving Steve a quick look who was next to him. Darry was on the other couch reading the newspaper, he looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Geez kid you sure can disappear can't you?" He said jokingly.

I smiled, "It's a gift I have. I can disappear completely If I want to."

I saw Steve in the corner of my eye who seemed nervous at my presence. I sighed, the only excuse I could have is to grab a smoke outside.

"Hey uh Dar, can I have a smoke tonight? I really need it." I pleaded.

Two-Bit still on the floor sitting on top of Soda said, "Smoking is bad didn't you know that little lady?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't usually smoke dumb-bit, I just really want one today." I pushed him enough to make him fall back to help Soda regain power over him. He gave me a wink which meant _thanks!_

Darry rubbed his chin, "Just this one ok Dolly? You know you can't really smoke, remember what the social worker-"

I cut him off, "I know Darry, I don't smoke much. Give it a break."

I went outside in the cool fresh air, I breathed in feeling so peaceful. I glanced back at Johnny telling him to ask Steve to meet with me. Johnny nodded whispering something to him so nobody else could notice. My breathe quivered, gosh I was so nervous. Not looking behind me I heard the door open.

"What do you want?" He asked a bit irritated.

"I-I just wanted to talk about what happened yesterday, look it was a mistake. I really don't know what happened. I think I was just...Crazy or something. I apologize for that um, inconvenience. Let's just...forget it. I must say though, you are one good kisser." _Damn it did I just say that?!_

I didn't hear Steve's response, I couldn't look at him, it was sooo embarrassing. My hands got sweaty, my smoke was already gone, this was getting uncomfortable. The silence we had was making it worse. I thought he was going to say something back but I guess Steves really pissed off.

"Well then I'm going back inside."

Before I entered he grabbed my arm, "You're right, let's just forget it kid."

Still I did not look at him but nodded at what at his response, "Yeah."

I walked inside first, "Hey Soda, did you make chocolate cake?"

He grinned, "I sure did Doll face." He grabbed me into a tight hug to which I returned. His arms were so comforting, it felt as if nothing could go wrong.

Then came in Steve, "Gotta go guys, I'm feeling really beat."

Both Johnny and I looked at each other, he raised an eyebrow while I bit the inside of my cheek.

Dally then stood up from where he was sitting, "I'll go out with you, I need to get going too. See ya around guys."

I sat on the kitchen table putting my face on my hands, _stupid stupid stupid kiss! _I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Johnny.

"You ok there?" He asked sitting down.

I nodded, "Kind of, I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm just not in the mood."

Soda then showed up giving us a piece of cake, "You ok Doll face?" He asked with concerned.

"I'm just tired. Love you Soda thanks." I said already digging in my slice.

He nodded, "If you need anything just tell me ok?"

Again I nodded, he left me with Johnny eating quietly. St_upid..._

**(sorry for some grammar mistakes)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Steve's POV)_

Dally was by my side walking me home I guess, it was unusual for him though, guess he wants something. Just as I was getting to my house he grabbed me roughly by the shoulder to turn me around.

"What the-" I almost yelled.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "What's up with you and Dolly, somethings up. I'm not dumb _Steven_."

I pushed him off angrily, who does he think he is?! But I knew better than to mess with him, "Nothing is going on."

He folded his arms, "Let me just tell you one thing. I don't know how far you've gotten or what you plan on having but if anybody else found out especially her brothers you are in for one good beatin. This is bullshit, you know Doll face is a person you ain't itchin to mess around with."

I nodded gritting my teeth, as if I didn't know that already, "Yeah I got ya Dally but I have nothing to with her. I don't know what you think about us, but we have nothing ya got me?"

He shrugged, "Just be careful. Sodadpop would beat the shit our of you forgetting completely you're his best bud."

My stomach made a mad flip inside me making me feel nauseous, "I know. Goodnight Dal."

He left me thinking about Soda, I would never do anything to hurt him in anyway. But keeping that kiss a secret was already betrayal. Then I remembered Dolly's words.

_"I-I just wanted to talk about what happened yesterday, look it was a mistake. I really don't know what happened. I think I was just...Crazy or something. I apologize for that um, uncomfortable moment. Let's just...forget it. I must say though, you are one good kisser."_

Good kisser huh? She ain't bad herself. Oh hell did I just think that?! What the fuck is wrong with me? Damn kid! What has she done to me? No no I couldn't like her! I didn't like her at all? She's just a dumb tag along who most of the time ruins Soda's plans with me. Weird kid who can't simply hang out with friends. Besides I love Evie...

This frustration made me kick a bottle on my yard. This was just a bit too much, or maybe I'm just over thinking things. Dolly said to forget that anyway. I can forget it, I have to anyway.

_(Dolly's POV)_

Both my brothers were gone, I was alone yet again. Soda would be home by 3, Darry would be back my 6. Today I only got to do laundry again, Soda would do dinner.

I sighed knowing I had to take a shower before anybody came by. I locked the door behind me, this was the only door that had a lock on. Darry decided on this ever since Dally walked on me taking a piss. I screamed so hard that everybody thought I was hurt or something. Darry gave him a good punch to the cheek that day telling him to knock before barging in the bathroom like that. I felt guilty and apologized to Dally but he understood grinning showing off his bruise.

The warm water against my skin relaxed me, showers were one of the thing that I loved. After my parents passed away I couldn't seem to calm down. I had many nightmares, I still do but rarely now. The doc told me to read, play, have a hobby. I do track in school but now I was in summer vacation. Which reminded me I should practice running.

Back then I slept in Soda's bed to feel safe, he felt like a security blanket, his hugs kept me calm, I know it looked wrong, morally wrong. We didn't want the social worker to know I slept with him in the same bed and to make her believe this, my own bedroom in which I was supposed to sleep in had all my stuff there. The only problem was that my bed was always untouched.

The guys knew about this but didn't joke around with the subject, I heard once Steve say in whispers to Soda about something called incest. Soda angry at his friend gave him a good push making him fall back shouting how fucked up in the head Steve was. They didn't talk for days. I read in the library what incest meant and finding out what it was disgusted me. The fact that I was sleeping _next to_ Soda had nothing to do with incest, we didn't .. Gosh even thinking about it made me sick.

Johnny understood all right, he knew why I need to do that. Darry also didn't say anything until I turned 15. Soda was 18 I think, at that age is when I returned back to my room, Darry made me. Guess it was some guy thing. Luckily though I was ready to sleep alone, yeah maybe now and then I would sleep with him telling him I really was scared shitless about my nightmare but when I would wake up he would be in my room. I didn't feel bad though, at least he waited till I was asleep.

I got out of the shower putting on my clothes, I heard someone inside watching TV. My head stuck out, "Who is it?"

Johnny looked back, "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you there." Then he realized I was taking a shower and turned away quickly.

I giggled, "Don't worry Johnny I'm already in my clothes see?"

He nodded not looking back, "Um yeah, hey I need to tell you something."

I sat next to him on the couch putting on my favorite red converse, I let my hair hang loose to dry up. Gosh it was hot in here.

"What's up Johnny Cakes." I smiled.

He chuckled nervously, "Dally told me something interesting last night."

I looked at him seriously, "About?"

"You and Steve."

I stood up quickly, what? Dally knew? Oh no Oh no! Johnny had probably sensed my panicky state so he rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"Relax! He doesn't know about...that kiss. All he told me, well asked me, If something was going on between you two. I'm thinking he thought you two acted weirdly around each other."

"You didn't tell him anything right?!" I asked.

He shook his head, "C'mon Dolly you know I wouldn't."

Then I felt guilty for not trusting my friend, "Yeah I know, sorry."

The TV was still on, Johnny kept looking at me, I really didn't know what to say.

"Well I guess I have to act normal now with Steve. It's just embarrassing. I told him yesterday to forget everything." I said putting some clothes in the washing machine. He helped me with a heavy basket.

"What did he say?"

"He just agreed." My voice sounded sad when the words came ut of my mouth so I so I smiled.

Johnny hugged me and I him, it was one of those gestures saying that everything will be ok.

"Thanks for listening Johnny Cakes,"I said grinning.

"Sure thing,"

I finished laundry after an hour. It was already 2, Johnny left saying he had to meet up with Dally about some business. It was so boring being home alone with nothing to do. I went to my yard with a soccer ball. I simply kicked it around just for the fun of it. I had too much on my mind, Dally knowing _something_ was really risky. If I didn't get my act together the gang would be suspicious.

"Hey Doll face!"

I turned to see Two-Bit in his car waving at me, "Hey Two-Bit."

"C'mon kiddo hop on in. I know you must be bored out of your mind."

I nodded already getting inside, "Can we go see Soda?" I asked.

He grinned, "Sure thing lets get going."

_(Soda's POV)_

I was bored out of my mind at the cash register waiting to see if any other costumer would show up. It was so hot, Steve was fixing something up. When he finished he sat down in a chair behind me. After that night with him and Dolly I started to get ideas in my head. Would he try to make a move on my sister? Would he dare? I would absolutely give him a piece of my mind. Hell! already thinking of him even touching my sister was making my blood boil. Piece of my mind, yeah right. I'd kick his a-

"Hey Soda you ok?" Steve asked looking at me funny.

I swallowed hard, "Yeah...Hey I've been meaning to ask you something. What happened the other night that I saw you with my sister?"

He stiffened, "Oh Soda c'mon. I already told you! Nothing was up! She just started crying cuz she remembered her Mom and Dad. Thas it."

I frowned, why didn't she tell me? How did I not know this? She tells me almost everything, why did Dolly tell _Steve..._I felt a bit jealous knowing this.

"Hey look who's coming."

There was Dolly coming out of Two-Bit's car, she smiled when she saw me running inside to hug me.

"Soda! I had to get out of the house!" She said still hugging me.

Two-Bit snickered, "She was actually playing with a soccer ball outside your yard!"

I hugged her back, she grinned at me then looked over at Steve and frowned. Someone came in, I told Dolly to sit down where Two-Bit was.

"Hello how may I help you?" I said.

"I need my car's brakes to get fixed, ya think you can fix them?"

Steve stood up, "Sure," he led the guy outside but before going out he waved at my sister. Dolly was reading something but looked up at him. She smiled shyly waving back.

"Hi there! You're that smart girl in most of my classes, um, Dolly! Right?" He asked getting closer to her. I froze at their interaction, my sister smiling as he keep chatting with her. Dolly mentioned his name, it was Paul. I saw Steve rolling his eyes at them irritated while Two-Bit raised an eye brow at what was going on.

"There's this movie coming out tomorrow, why don't we go and see it? I've always wanted to talk to you." He said as he put an arm around _my_ sister. That's it! I walked up to them taking my baby sister by the arm. She scowled at my actions but this guy was getting on my nerves.

"Say _Paul_ time is wasting. Why don't you follow Steve over there." I said putting my arm around Dolly.

He nodded grinning, "Of course, and Dolly what do you say?" This guy isn't giving up!

Dolly nodded quickly, "Yeah, sure. Sounds like a good idea." She got something out of her pocket, it was a pen. Dolly got out of my grasp and wrote something on his arm.

"Here's my number, call me."

He smiled and left with Steve. I glared at my sister who was giggling while Two-bit chuckled.

"Excuse me but who gave you permission to go out with him?!" I asked angrily.

She shrugged, "I need my time, besides Two-Bit here told me he'd go out with Kathy to the movies too. Oh c'mon big brother, its' no biggie really!"

"You shouldn't even be talking to any guys!"

She rolled her eyes, "Soda I'm not a little girl anymore. I've had many boyfriends ya know."

My eyes widened, my stomach did a flip, If I was jealous with my girls pff I was such a jealous brother. Two-Bit patted her on the back.

"Boyfriends huh? Never saw you with one while I was around." He said.

Dolly smirked, "Ok so maybe I had...like what? 2 boyfriends. You probably saw them, it's just that they looked more like my friends than boyfriends."

I just shook my head, "Whatever Dolly. Just be careful, If I see him want to make a move on you again I'll kill him."

Two-Bit was by my side, "I'm in."

She started laughing, "Yeah yeah don't worry, It will just be a movie. Cool down geez."

I shrugged, "Tell that to Darry." Like he'll give her permission to go out with a boy HA!

"I'll see what I can do to get out. I'd kill myself if I had to be at home all day bored out of my mind. I haven't even been to the library."

"Don't say that, let's just see what happens...Pff.._Paul."_

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Dolly's POV)  
_I was at home watching TV with Johnny, Steve, Dally and Soda were playing poker. Two-Bit was in the bathroom taking a piss. It was night when Darry came in letting his tool belt fall on the ground with a loud thud. Everybody greeted him, he smiled at me sitting next to Johnny and I.

"How was your day kiddo?" He asked folding his arms behind his head.

Soda interrupted, "Oh I'd say she had a wonderful day, say Doll face, tell Darry about the offer you had today."

I narrowed my eyes at him, why are brothers so over protecting! Johnny chuckled beside me, "Well Darry I uh," I saw everybody staring at us, I knew they were curious to find out how Darry would react to my proposal of going out tomorrow, "Can I talk to you _in private?_" Everybody else went to their doings, I took Darry outside on the porch.

"What's going on? You all right?" He asked worrying.

I rolled my eyes, "Look Darry, I'm seventeen, I haven't been out a lot, " I bit my lip getting suddenly nervous, "This...this guy asked me out yesterday to the movies-"

His face changed from being soft to being mad, "Oh hell no Dolly. HELL NO-"

My hand went to his arm tugging at it, "C'mon Darry! Please! I-I have a right to go! This past year I only had one B on my report card! And I'm really bored! And-and this guy is just a friend! Please Darry, Two-Bit will be there! You can even drop us off if you want to but I really want to go!" I put on my _please_ face that almost every time gets me my way. I could see him hesitate for some minutes looking at me trying to come up with something.

"Let me think about it ok?" He said folding his arms.

I shook my head slowly pouting, "Please Dar! I need an answer now...You'll talk about this with Soda and _I know_ he'll convince you to say NO."

He raised an eyebrow, "All right all right...Ok Dolly you get to go-"

I clapped my hands, "Oh thank you thank you thaaank you!"

"I get to drop you off and pick you up, he has to come all the way here, you sit next to Two-Bit and Kathy, when they get snacks _you_ get snacks. And no touching Dolly, he is not allowed to touch you in any sort of way you got me?"

I started laughing, "Touch me? Wh-I think you're totally getting ahead of yourself Darry. I ain't that type of girl...I'm a greaser girl but I..." Suddenly I didn't find he's commentary funny at all. He realized this and hugged me.

"I didn't mean it that way." He said apologetically to me.

I shrugged, "Thanks anyway."

When we got in I stuck my tongue out at Soda who was grinning at me probably thinking Darry didn't give me permission. Oh did he have a surprise...

_(Steve's POV)_

She came inside with Darry behind him, he mumbled something and went to the bathroom. She smirked at Soda who was with us playing cards, she gently caressed Soda's cheek still smirking. Soda turned to see what was up with her. I myself got curious at her behavior.

Soda laid down his cards, "What's up with you? You sad that you didn't get what you want?" He said grinning.

Dolly giggled, "Actually I get to go."

I felt myself go cold, Darry actually let her? Dally whistled laying down his cards, Two-Bit laughed sitting down on the couch next to Johnny who seemed to be cracking a smile. Soda's eyes widened in shock, his grin long gone.

"He-Dar-he let you go?!" He asked standing up.

Dolly shook her head, "Yup."

I shook my head, "Naa I bet he's just thinking about it. He can't let you go anyway. Too dangerous kid."

Everybody stared at me, Dolly shrugged, "He said yes, under certain circumstances of course." She sat next to Johnny giggling some more.

Soda his angrily now, "No! He can't! I mean, Steve's right! It's too dangerous! I mean how could-"

That's when Darry got out in a towel that was around his waist, "Calm down Soda."

Dally stood up leaning on the door hedge "Relax Soda, I mean she ain't ten no more. Look at her, I think she deserves a boyfriend already."

Darry, Soda and I glared at him, "Hell no, nobody said this was a date!" Soda shouted.

Dolly laughed making us turn to her, "Jeez guys calm down! It's just some hours at the movies with a friend, gosh. You can sure make this into a soap opera."

Two-Bit laughed, "Don't worry grease balls, I got this kid under my wing. I'll keep a close eye on her. If this Paul guy wants to try anything I'll be ready to go ape on him."

"Ape, Godzilla whatever. As long as this guy doesn't try anything on her." I said grabbing a smoke. I saw Dally smirk at me, I remembered our small conversation that night. _Shit._

"Well I'm beat, goodnight guys." Dally said waving at us, Johnny followed behind giving Dolly a glance. She nodded, they probably talked about something. Two-Bit grabbed a beer from the fridge leaving saying he had to get home before his Ma got worried. Dolly kept sitting down staring at me with a curious look on her face, Soda was with Darry arguing in his room. I grimaced at her, "What are you looking at brat?"

She scowled at me, "Take it easy for once why don't ya? You act like ass Steve all the time, just this once could you not?"

I puffed at her, "Take it easy? Kid, your brother is going crazy over this _date_ you have. He'll be a grouchy tomorrow. I can't take it easy."

Dolly stood up standing very close to me making me drop my smoke, I quickly bent down to pick it up pissed at her, "What the fuck Dolly?!" I asked irritated.

She was so close to my face I could feel her breathing, her breathe smelled like mint with strawberries, "Steve, why do you care who I go out with?"

That's when I stiffened, _Why did I care? _She kept looking at me with her eyes, they were almost hypnotizing. I stepped away quickly feeling uncomfortable, "I don't care, go out with any shit head you want!"

Dolly chuckled, "What am I going to do with you Steven."

Suddenly Soda barged out slamming Darry's door behind him, he pointed at Dolly, "You, get in your room and you," Now he pointed at me, "stay if you need Steve but I don't think you should stay tonight." I understood what he meant, there would be shouting, I took one more look at Dolly who was obviously grinning amused at her brother's anger. I sighed and closed the door behind me. I'm suddenly grateful I don't have a kid sister.

_(Dolly's POV)_

Soda grabbed my wrist taking me to my room, I could hear Darry sigh loudly behind us. My older brother slammed the door glaring at me, he paced around the room probably searching for the right words to say. I shrugged laying down on my bed covering my face with my arm. I really didn't want to discuss my night out with Paul tomorrow.

"I strongly suggest you don't go out with him Dolly." He said finally sitting next to me.

I growled, "Soda just stay out of it."

He growled back at me, "I won't Dolly, get that through your thick skull. Understand me Dolly!" He stood up pinching the bridge of his nose, his voice softened, "I just don't want anything happening to you baby."

When he called me baby it was because he was really concerned for me, trying to soothe me. I sighed getting up unexpectedly hugging him, Soda smiled and returned my affection.

"I know you're a very jealous brother but ya gotta understand I need my space sometimes. I love you so much Soda...I do appreciate your concern but sometimes it really gets over whelming haha, don't worry, " I kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be taken care of. And he's just a friend for crying out loud, not a date."

He grimaced at the word _date, _"If I hear that he tried and make one move on you he'll get his ass kicked."

There was a knock on my door, Darry opened sticking his head inside, "You all right little buddy?" He asked Soda.

My brother nodded, "Yeah, but I'm still against it I'm just letting it pass."

I said, "Geez you sound worse than Darry."

Darry cracked a smile, "You know Dolly, I overheard Soda say if this guy even thinks to make a move on you, he'll kick his ass, I'll join in. It won't be a pretty fight."

Both my brothers sat on each of my side, I rolled my eyes shaking my head mumbling, "Brothers..." But I didn't feel mad or anything, I love being protected, though not overly protected of course. I looked at both of them, Soda's his dark brown eyes shining smiling at me, then I turned to Darry who was smirking at me.

_What would I do without them?_

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes ****_(Thank you to everybody who's reading my story)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Dolly's POV)_

Both my brothers were working that day, I was yet again left alone to do my chores. I turned on the radio to find myself listening to **_Heartbreak Hotel_**_ by Elvis. _I sang to the song while washing dishes, I didn't hear the door slam or the footsteps coming closer to me.

_Well, they've been so long on Lonely Street__  
Well, they'll never, they'll never get back  
And they'll be so, where they'll be so lonely, baby_

Then I heard a small chuckle behind me making me jump dropping a plastic cup on the ground. I turned quickly feeling myself blush, I saw Johnny smile at me with his hands in his jeans pocket. Then he gave me one of his very rarest grins.

"You sure can sing well Dolly." He said sitting down on the kitchen table.

I puffed at him getting back on the last dishes I had to wash blushing some more with his comment, "And you sure can scare the hell out of a girl."

With the dishes done, I sighed contently realizing that it was my last chore of the day, Soda would make dinner tonight. Johnny was thinking hard about something seeing that he kept looking at his hands that were on the table. I thought he was happy since he gave me that rare grin.

"Say Johnny, why did you give me that grin of yours? You never do that. Kind of freaks me out." I said sitting down across from him.

"It's your singing, I really liked it." He said smiling again. I puffed trying not to feel embarrassed. Johnny pushed me lightly, "Really you do. It makes me feel...relaxed. It's not the first time I hear ya sing."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged, "Sometimes you were in your room cleaning or in the bathroom." Then he blushed knowing what he had done and seeing my shocked face.

"Yeah well, whatever. Let's just pretend that never happened."

We went silent for some moments making me feel unconformable, finally the ringing of the phone broke the silence making me yelp in surprise. I rushed to the phone thinking it was Soda or Darry checking up on me.

"Yellow?" I said.

_"May I speak with Dolly please." _

I stared at the phone confusingly not recognizing the voice, "This is she."

_"Dolly, it's me. Paul."_

Paul? Oh my God Paul! I had totally forgotten about today and the movies, I kicked myself mentally, _how could I have forget?! I even begged for this night! God what is wrong with my head..._

_"Hello?" _

I gripped the phone tighter, "Oh yeah, hey Paul. Um, what time you picking me up tonight?" I glanced at Johnny who suddenly was aware of my conversation, he then sat on the couch closer to me.

_"I'll pick you up around 7, the movie starts at 8." _

I nodded, "Sure then, you know my address right?"

Paul chuckled nervously, _"Um no can you give it to me."_

While I gave my address to Paul, Dally and Two-Bit came in laughing 'bout something, I shushed them but then kept shut knowing it was a mistake. Two-Bit raised an eyebrow and began make funny noises. Paul began to laugh at them when he heard them.

"All right Paul, gotta go, dumb friend of ours is beginning to get more crazy thn he should."

Two-Bit laughing said, "Hang up or I'll put on my clothes back on!"

I hung up glaring t him, "Christ Two-Bit!" I said folding my arms.

I heard Dally and Johnny laughing while Two-Bit ruffled my hair, "Calm down already miss grouchy pants. Who was it anyway?"

"It was Paul, he was saying he'd pick me up around 7."

Dally cleared his throat, "Speaking of such interesting things, Johnny, don't you feel like watching a movie tonight? I don't know, let's go around 7?"

Two-Bit grinned at Dally knowing what his plan was, I narrowed my eyes at them knowing Dally was doing this on purpose so he could also watch out for me. This made me feel like I they were my baby sitters making me irritated with them. I could never have one day by my lonesome without of them keeping a close eye on me. I knew they just wanted to take care of me, not wanting anything bad happen but it was over whelming at times. I couldn't have guy friend or the gangs would scare him off. I really hoped Paul wouldn't get scared of them or my neighborhood, he was a middle classed guy and well I'm a greaser girl.

I groaned rubbing the back of my head, "Dally don't. I know what you're trying to do."

He punched lightly Johnny's arm winking at him, with a fake innocent voice he said, "But whatever do you mean Doll face?"

I knew there was no point in arguing with Dallas Winston so I gave up, I looked at Johnny to see if at least he'd back out but he simply shrugged at my face. _Damn._

-X

I was in my room looking myself in my mirror, I had brushed my hair not really doing much to it. I really don't like make up so the only thing I put on was red lipstick, but I didn't like the intensity so I bit into a napkin to make it look less intense. I wore a black leathered skirt that reached a little up my knees, a black and white shirt and medium leathered sized boots.

The guys were outside in the living room making jokes, laughing about some stuff. The only one missing was Two-Bit, he would wait for me in the entrance. I was mostly nervous of Paul coming and meeting the gang, no I wasn't ashamed, as I said before. I was nervous because of my brothers and friends scaring him off. The clock read, 6:57. Almost the time for Paul to come. I looked at myself one last time on the mirror before heading out.

I opened the door, the room went silent, I tried to ignore their stared while heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. When I turned I saw Soda's jaw hang open, Steve had his eyes widened. Darry had a concerned look while Johnny quickly looked away blushing. Dally smirked at me folding hi arms amused. I finally broke the silence.

"What are you guys staring at? I have three eyes or something?"

Soda finally closed his mouth reaching for my arm grasping it lightly, "Oh you are so not going out like that Dolly. Go change or something!"

I groaned loudly pulling my arm from his hand annoyed, "Soda c'mon there's no time! Like it or not I'm going out like this!"

Soda looked at Darry for some back up, he only shook his head mumbling some words.

"Darry?!" Soda exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I froze knowing it was Paul. The whole room went silent.

"Well guys hehe have to go see ya!" I said but Darry stopped me.

"Before you go I'd like to see who this Paul is." Darry said opening the door.

_Shit, just what I fucking needed._ Soda was right beside me eagerly waiting for Paul to appear. I hear Steve snort behind us saying, "I don't see what the fucking deal is about this guy." Could he be jealous?

Paul looked from the ground to the door, his eyes widened a bit seeing Darry come out folding his arms trying to seem tuff. Which he is indeed. Soda was beside him narrowing his eyes at him. I could hear laughs from Dally, I knew he was getting closer to see Paul.

Paul extended his hand to Darry, "You must be his oldest brother."

Darry slowly shook hands with him observing his every move, "You must be Paul. Listen here, I want Dolly by 11. If she is late even my a minute-"

I cut him off, "Ok ok c'mon guys, take it easy."

Paul grinned, "Don't worry, I'll bring her back by then or even sooner. You must be Sodapop, his other brother."

Soda shook Paul's hand roughly mumbling a hello. I gritted my teeth at their rudeness towards Paul who was acting very kindly. Then came Dally with Johnny behind, but I knew Johnny meant no harm, he just followed Dally wherever, when ever he could...

Dally grinning got out a cancer stick lighting it up, "And I'm Dally, this is Johnny and Steve. You mess with her you mess with us so watch it kid."

Paul chuckled, "Nice to meet you. We better get going Dolly or we'll be late."

I nodded winking at them, Dally stood up walking to us, oh crap.

"Say Paul, could you give me and Johnny a ride? We also want to go the movies."

Soda laughed at what Dally had planned, I shook my head slowly not believing what Dally was doing but Paul was unaware, he nodded telling him he could sit in the back. Instead of feeling a bit mad I cracked a smile at them. Johnny stared at me smiling a bit, he was probably amused at what was happening. As we drove off I looked back at my brothers, they waved goodbye but when I turned to Steve he seemed pretty ticked off. He shouldn't even be angry, I'm not his kid sister or anything. Was he jealous? The idea made me giggle. For now I just wanted to enjoy my date-er I mean night out with a friend.

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Steve's POV)_

I looked at Paul's Cadillac drive off, he must be a middle classed guy. Soda shook his head beside me getting inside from the porch to his house, Darry was already inside. Seeing Dolly lit up like that when Paul came by made me feel angry, no no it ain't jealousy, I mean hell-some stranger takes her to the movies! And maybe even touching will happen...I swear to God if he even thinks about it. _Touching Dolly_ damn it. I could feel anger boil up inside me, some sort of irritating pang in the back of my head started as I thought about Dolly kissing him, fooling around with him. I grimaced at the thought but Two-Bit will be there, Dally and Johnny. Sure they won't let this kind of stuff happen right?

I heard Soda yell for me for a poker game, I sighed. This was going to be a lousy night for me.

_(Third person POV)_

Dolly with the rest, arrived at the drive in movies, Two-Bit was already there with her girlfriend Kathy nibbling at her ear, she giggled at this. Dally walked by and smacked him in the back of the head to say that they already had arrived. Two-Bit smiled when he saw all of them but narrowed his eyes at Dolly's date. Paul was a bit nervous though he seemed pretty relaxed on the outside. Dolly groaned knowing Two-Bit would make some sort of inappropriate remark or something stupid.

Dally took out a smoke and put his arm around Paul, "This here is Paul. I'll introduce you to the clown of the gang Two-Bit."

Paul extended his hand, "Hello my name is Paul."

Two-Bit laughed shaking Paul's hand a bit too rough, "A guy with manners huh? Got yourself a good deal with him Dolly." She rolled her eyes, "Well let the fun begin!"

Dally and Johnny got in the illegal way not really having cash, the others had to get in paying. Two-Bit was with Kathy already making out in his car, Dolly was in Paul's car feeling a bit uncomfortable seeing as they were alone without any supervision. Two-Bit was distracted with Kathy, Dally and Johnny were nowhere to be seen. Dolly suddenly imagined Paul turning around smiling and giving her a kiss. She shook her head getting the idea out while blushing not understanding why she even thought of that. Paul noticed this asking her, "Something wrong?"

She chuckled nervously, "No um, I'm just a bit cold."

Paul suddenly put his arm around her, "Better now?" He asked smoothly.

Dolly blushed even more, she stammered, "I-I thanks but a-"

Both jumped when there was a loud knock on Paul's side of the door. Dally was knocking on the glass smirking, "Say, can we join the party?" Johnny was behind him with a coke and burger looking away. Paul cleared his throat rolling down the mirror. Dolly faked a cough.

"Um you can go in the back seats." Paul said unlocking the doors.

Dally laughed getting inside with Johnny, Dolly felt relieved knowing she wasn't alone with Paul anymore, she looked at him noticing he looked a bit pissed annoyed. She wasn't all that surprised, when it came to Dolly and some guy these kinds of things happen. Dally started chatting with Johnny, Dolly frowned, this distracted her from paying attention. Paul groaned inwardly, _damn it this is more than I bargained for._ As he saw popcorn flying over to him, Dally was making a mess back there. Johnny tried to control him but it just made things worse.

Dolly embarrassed, tried to avoid Paul's looking at her. She saw Two-Bit's car, now the bipolar pair were arguing. Kathy pointed outside to some blonde chick while Two-Bit was obviously trying to deny something. _Stupid..._ She thought, now Kathy got out of the car still yelling at him making an unnecessary scene, finally she left. Two-Bit looked at Dolly, she faked a huge smile with her thumbs up. He stuck out his tongue and simply took a beer from behind his car sipping it.

When the movie was over Two-Bit got out of his car signaling for Dolly to come out too. She stretched realizing how long she was inside sitting. Dally yawned throwing his trash on the ground, some random guy yelled at him for that, "Pick up your trash you pig!"

Dally simply gave him the finger not even looking who it was. Dolly laughed at this, Paul shook his head slightly, he looked at his watch widening his eyes, "Gee Dolly, let's get going, we have about 10 minutes to get at your place before I get my ass kicked."

She nodded, "You guys coming with us?"

"Naa, I need some walking. C'mon Johnny."

Two-Bit shrugged, "I better look for Kathy, she just needed some steam too blow off. You get home Dolly right away or Darry will show off his muscles on me."

When Dolly got inside his car again she felt some tension between them, she shuddered from the coldness that was taking over. Paul then began taking off his jacket putting it around her. She felt her cheeks go red, "You didn't have too."

He smiled, "No big deal."

Then another silence, it was as if they were waiting for something to happen. Dolly fidgeted with the zipper of Paul's jacket. He got closer to her, "Did you have a goo time?"

She nodded not backing up, "Uh-huh."

Paul's hand caressed her cheek, "You sure are pretty you know, I can't believe I didn't know you much in school."

In a sudden movement he leaned to kiss her lips, Dolly's eyes widened at this surprise, but she didn't budge, her lips perused the kiss to make it last longer. They parted slowly, he grinned, "You are a good kisser."

Dolly giggled nervously, "I-I -thanks."

He glanced at something behind her, "Let's get going then."

Dolly nodded still not believing they had kissed, it felt weird though. They drove off home before it got late. Paul smirked at himself, _this went better than I expected..._

(_xXxXxX)_

_I saw them kiss in the guy's car. I couldn't really believe she actually fell for it. __**For him!**__ I mean he isn't even that good looking or rich. Look at the guy's car. My girl beside me asked me at what I was looking at, I told her it was nothing. The guy glanced at me quickly, I narrowed my eyes at him making it clear that I didn't want any mistakes on this plan. He told something to __**the girl**__and they left. _

_My girl beside me told me it was getting late, that we should leave. I nodded already turning on the car driving out of the place. This was getting better than I expected...But of course this is just one plan, the other is personal in which I will get to do. For now all I have to do is wait. Just wait..._

**_(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Dolly's POV)_

I walked up to the Shepard's place, Darry had given me a ride. He didn't like the idea of me being in that house knowing who lived there. Tim and Curly were the only ones who could get me into trouble but I didn't even hang out with them. I only came to see Angela, Darry said I would get picked up around 5 when Soda's shift ended. He and Steve would drive up here. I knocked gently, Angie's mom answered it. She smiled warmly at me, "Why hello Dolly, haven't seen you in some time, " She then yelled for Angie, "Angie! You have a visitor! Come in come in."

She lead me to the living room, Curly was laying on one of the couches looking at a magazine. He turned to me grinning, "Hello there Miss Curtis."

I rolled my eyes, "Mr. Shepard, I believe we know each other."

He laughed standing up grabbing a smoke from his jeans, "What bring you to this wonderful place?"

Folding my arms I answered, "I came to see your sister," than I said a bit louder hoping Angie would hear, "who doesn't hurry!"

She appeared from the stairs waving for me to come up, I said goodbye to Curly and headed up to her room. She pulled me inside slamming her door close, I winced remembering that if I ever did that t home I would receive the yelling of a life time from Darry. Angie hugged me, "I missed you honey! Haven't seen you in a looong time. Tell me what's been going on? I heard you went out with some Paul guy!"

She pushed me lightly to her bed so I could sit down next to her, rumors get around pretty quickly and being the sister of the Curtis gang well I'm pretty sure everybody knows me. I smiled at her, gosh I'm happy I have a friend girl like her.

"Well, this guy Paul from school, he's one year older. He asked me out to the drive in movies. And you know what? He kissed me Angie..."

She gasped, "He kissed you?! Jesus Dolly, and I thought _I_ was the bad girl!"

I gave her a nudge, "Shut up! Anyway I don't know Angie. I mean, what if my brothers or friends find out?"

"You mean they don't know you kissed him? Poor Steve, you changed him for this new guy."

I blushed, "Leave Steve out of this!" She knew my very big crush on him and my many flirtatious thoughts.

"Oh do you still like him?"

I shook my head quickly, "Of course not!"

She giggled, "Whatever, let's just hope your brothers don't find out. Especially the big one, he sure can scare off anyone."

We chatted some more, she told me her adventures, what she did over at her grandparents. Her new boyfriend Derek, well how long they've stayed together. Her brothers, how summer was getting boring. She went down stairs for some snacks, bags of chips and Pepsis.

"You really like Derek?" I asked.

Angie shrugged, "I don't know, he's ok I guess."

"Then why is he your boyfriend?"

She puffed at me, "I don't know, what are doing playing 20 questions?"

"Take it easy geez, just a question."

Angie stood up stretching, "Why? You want Paul to be your boyfriend?"

"What? No! I was just asking."

She pouted, "Poor Stevey Weevey will be all sad if that happens!"

Angie then began tickling me, I laughed so hard I thought I would cry, "Stop stop!"

I gasped for breathe afterwards, "N-No, Steve wouldn't mind! I don't like him!"

"Ya know, I think you'd make a good couple."

I didn't know how to answer that so we stayed silent for some seconds, we heard a knock downstairs, some muffled noises then my name being shouted.

"That's my ride, see you Angie."

She smiled warmly, we walked downstairs, Steve and Soda were waiting for me. Angie raised an eyebrow seeing that Steve was there. I scowled at her, Angie grinned waving bye at us.

"Goodbye Mrs. Shepard, " I said closing the front door.

Soda put his arm around me, "Missed us baby?"

I chuckled hugging him, "Sure did Pepsi Cola."

Steve mumbled something when we got in his car. Before going home we decided to go the a nearby grocery store for some food. Darry had told them to buy since we were running out. We got out getting inside, Soda had the list so he knew what to buy. I really didn't want to help so I went out to relax a bit, Steve was inside looking at some magazines. I sighed leaning against Steve's car looking up at the sky which was getting darker, there were some clouds, really puffy ones. When I was little I always thought they were cotton candy, I guess every kid thought that. I'd dream about the day I would get to eat a piece. My Mama always said the angels would bounce on them making snow on winter. She told me the snow was part of the clouds but the snow wasn't sweet at all. I heard a loud long whistle, I turned to see if it was Dally or Johnny or any of 'em. It was a red mustang full of Socs sticking their head out to see me. I stiffened remembering the last time I met a Soc in my way. When I saw them I realized it wasn't the same Soc from that day.

One of them made a kiss sound at me, "Come here hotty and give me a kiss."

I glared at them, _pigs!_ "I'd rather kiss a gorilla."

One of them laughed, the same guy smirked, "He was right, you are a tough little bitch aren't ya?"

Suddenly a rock was thrown at their car, I turned to see a very angry brother glaring at them. I think he was seething. _Oh no..._ Steve was beside him with a rock in his hands ready to be thrown. Soda handed me the grocery bags walking up to them.

"Soda!" I yelled after him.

"You say that one more time and you won't see tomorrow's daylight." Soda said with his fists closed.

The Soc glanced at me, "Bitch." He mumbled. Before he could leave with his car Soda threw a punch on the guys mouth, the Soc spit blood on the ground. Steve threw the rock at his windshield making a crack sound. I closed my eyes wanting this whole thing to stop already. I heard the car leave while my brother shouted at them with very colorful language. Finally they walked to the car, Soda seemed more calmer, he smiled at me.

"Nobody and I mean _nobody_ talks to you like that. Damn motherfuckers try to mess with my sister."

Steve got in the car saying, "At least we got their car, takes a lot of money to repair that."

Inside, I laid my head on Soda's shoulder, _It sure is hard being a girl in the East side of town._ There were a lot of greaser girls, the majority were sluts..easy girls. The ones who weren't were rare, not that I liked to brag but I was one of them and I guess Angie, a little. Growing up my Mama would always teach me my manners, how to sit with a dress (Like in parties or going to church), not to curse, burp, you know that kinds of stuff. Mama wasn't too strict knowing that having 2 brothers I would be rough and not so much of a lady, I knew she wanted me to be a real mannered girl since she knew about my sex which is why I was named Dolly, Mama got excited thinking of how she would dress me up like her personal living doll with many dresses, accessories. The gang would make me blush at home when they looked some of my baby pictures, they said I always looked cute with my rosy cheeks, greenish eyes, the many dresses my Mama dressed me in and a ribbon in some pictures.

When I got my period she had _the talk_ with me. How babies were made, though I already knew but she told me about what made woman special before having sex. Our virginity. Why we woman gotta save it for someone very special, not just anybody who sweet talks to us. How that made us pure and innocent. After that I thought a bit more maturely, I was more open-minded about things. Now I knew why guys (Socs or greasers) bothered a lot of greasy girls, they gave in easily. What a reputation for us greasy girls! Gosh...I once asked Johnny about sex.

_I was 14 almost 15, it was a bit awkward asking my brothers, I already knew both knew about that stuff, I knew they even **had it.** I could have asked Angie but she probably would have thought I wanted to experience it. The only person who could maybe understand why I was asking it was Johnny. We were at the lot seeing the guys throw the football around, Johnny had already played but wanted a break, I simply enjoyed watching them have fun. Soda told me to play but I didn't, don't get me wrong, I'm not that girlish it's just that it wouldn't be a real game knowing that they would take it easy and my team would easily win. Anyway the last time I got knocked out by Soda accidently. That day I had a bump on my forehead, Soda had apologized thousands of times, he even bought me chocolates to show it. _

_Anyway, he sat next to me asking me what I was thinking about seeing that I was looking at the ground, before I knew it my question was out of my mouth, "What is so great about sex?" _

_He widened his eyes at my _unique _question,Johnny bit his lip obviously trying to think of what to say, how to answer. Then I blushed knowing what the hell I was asking. He opened his mouth but nothing came out._

_"Sorry about that, you don't have to answer..." I mumbled playing with some grass. _

_Johnny scratched his head laughing nervously, "No no it's just that I really didn't expect that. Um well you see-"_

_I cut him off, "You're saying you aren't...a virgin?"_

_He coughed at this, "Ge-geez Dolly, I um. I uh, well I know how it feels...I-you know..Wait no, you're asking. Um, I don't think I'm the right person to talk about this. Ask Soda, he'll know what to say." _

_It was so embarrassing, I couldn't look at Johnny for a couple days until that feeling went away. _

When we arrived home, I went straight to my room feeling a bit depressed remembering about my Mama, how I missed out on a lot of things and more to come. For example my first boyfriend, Mrs. Mathews actually talked to me about that situation since Two-Bit blabbed it out to her. It wasn't the same though. Or when I bought my first braw, my breasts were getting bigger. To buy them I had to ask Darry for money and explain _why_ I needed the money. When I did tell him why, he did not know how to act around my answer. My oldest brothers wasn't exactly the person who could talk to me about these kinds of things, maybe Soda but definitely not him. Which is why me and Soda have a very good relationship. Mrs. Mathews yet again helped me buying my bras, know what size I was.

I didn't realize until I felt something crawl on my cheek that I knew I was crying, Tears slowly made their way down. That sad feeling I had felt years ago came back when I thought about Paul, I didn't have my first love yet, first boyfriend yeah but not my first love or heart ache. Gosh I felt like a baby, I needed so much my Mama right now, a kiss from her to my forehead saying _how cute of a doll_ I was. Somebody knocked on my door.

"Doll face you ok?" It was Soda, he opened the door when I didn't answer.

I quickly wiped away my tears but my red eyes gave away my crying, "I'm ok."

He softened his face, "What's wrong? Those damn Socs scared ya? Oh I'm am so going to-"

I shook my head putting my head on his shoulder, "I was just...Remembering Mom. I don't know, guess I had my moment of melancholy," I laughed sadly, "Gee Soda, I'm over their deaths but I still miss 'em."

He hugged me tightly, "It's ok Dolly, I miss 'em too. Darry misses them, the gangs misses them. It was such a loss. At least we still have each other, I think they would be real happy and proud seeing how we still have one another."

I smiled at him, he always knew what to say, "I love you Soda."

Sodapop smiled back standing up gently grabbing my hand, "Right back at ya sweetie. So much I would do anything for you. You know your my number one girl!" he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "What about Sandy?"

He suddenly frowned, "She...She's nobody to me."

With that he led me to the living room making me wonder what happened between them. Did they break up? Is he ok? Oh God I swear to God if Sandy hurt him in any way I was going to do serious damage to her. Soda did not deserve any shit, nobody messed with him. Maybe Soda wouldn't tell me but I know Steve would, I had to ask him later.

I saw Johnny looking at the TV while Two-Bit and Steve started a poker game. Darry would arrive later at night working an extra shift. I sighed still worrying about my brother and decided to have a snack. There was chocolate cake so I grabbed a slice with chocolate milk. I sat in the kitchen alone observing the gang in the living room. Soda joined the poker game, Johnny saw me, he got up to sit with me. '

Soda was right, my parents would have been happy. Especially with Darry knowing that he gave up everything for us. I looked at one of the pictured on the fridge, it was Mama, Daddy, Soda, Darry and me, this made me feel all warm inside. Maybe I didn't spend too much time with them but my memories with them were enough.

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**

**=I know the situation between Soda & Sandy was when Soda was 16 but let this slide please :) Thank you for following my story everybody and your reviews=**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own The Outsiders**

**-Long chapter here, finally getting down to business-**

_(Steve's POV)_

It was already July, the 4th of July party was great. We had burgers, hotdogs, chips, soda and everything. The fireworks were a blast, almost everybody got drunk that night. Darry was somewhat angry but let it slide since it was a festive day and we (soda and I) would have the next day off. There was just one problem though, one irritating fucking things that kind of messed up the day. _Paul_ was there, Dolly asked Darry if he could be invited, he agreed. Soda was against it but Dolly put on her puppy face for his approval. Dally every then and now made rude comments about him, hell I didn't care but it made me laugh. Dally's intentions were to hit Paul's last nerve for him to fight or something but he didn't mind at all! Not even with Two-Bit's smart remarks or Soda's glares when Paul would be beside Dolly. I did notice that when Darry got close to her (I knew he did it on purpose) Paul would immediately leave her side making some distance. I laughed my ass off telling Paul how big of a pussy he was.

Soda had whispered to Johnny to keep an eye on them since they would disappear in the house when we needed more food. Johnny was hesitant, Soda reminded him of how Dolly was not really smart in how guys flirted with girls, that kind of stuff. He nodded following Soda's instructions. I knew Johnny just saw Dolly as a small sister, I asked him if he liked her more than a friend but he told me that Dolly felt more like a small sister. When they grew up he would take care, watch out, make sure she was ok when Darry or Soda were too busy. Since he was an only child he wished for a smaller sibling since he was the smallest of the gang but then Dolly arrived and it was everything he-we could hope for.

Dolly actually grew up to be a very _fine_ kid. I didn't want to admit it but I had one small crush on her. Even thinking of it now is making me feel stupid, a traitor to my best friend Soda. When she turned 14 I was 16, she started to grow in so many ways. It was hard for me not to notice those changes, with time I knew how to control my hormones. When I met Evie y crush on Dolly was long gone...I think.

But ever since that _Paul_ motherfucker showed up something inside me burst out. I'd hate to think I was jealous, It couldn't be! I'm in love with Evie! Even though lately she's been a pain in the ass. She's starting to want to take control over me, when I can leave, what time, where! But I loved her! Soda's kid sister means nothing romantic to me, just a kid! A brat! Then why the fuck do I care if she goes out with _Paul!_

I grimaced having mental pictures of them making out, holding hand. I gripped the tool in my hand very hard. No, Dolly's not like that. They only met like 3 weeks ago. This situation was really beginning to get on my last nerve.

"Steve hurry it up!" My boss shouted. I angrily mumbled, 'Got it.'

Soda appeared before me, "What's up with you?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

He smirked, "Girl problems?"

I stiffened for some moments, "You could say that."

"You know you can tell me."

I snickered, "Not really. I don't want to actually. You wanna tell you're feeling? I mean, this Sandy situation is taking a toll on you."

His smirk was gone in a flash, he sighed sadly, "How could she Steve? Cheating on me then getting herself pregnant by another man? I mean, what did I do to her?"

I finally finished what I was doing, I stood up gripping his shoulder, "You didn't do anything wrong man. She's the stupid one here for not appreciating you. The hell with her."

He folded his arms looking very serious, "I told her I wanted her back not caring if It wasn't my baby."

My jaw hung open widely surprised, "You what?! Soda are you out of your frickin mind?"

He shook his head shoving off my grip, "I love her ok Steve? She would tell me tomorrow about this before she leaves off to Florida with her grandmother, " Soda looked at my bewildered face, "Please don't go on telling Darry or the rest of the gang."

I sighed putting up my hands in defeat, "All right Soda do what you want, just don't be putting your hopes up all right."

He grinned patting my back walking to the register attending a costumer. What am I going to do with him?

_(Johnny's POV)_

Dally and I were taking a walk in town, he had some stuff to take care of. Needed to speak with some people, I just joined to not be at my house hearing the screams of my folks. First we went to Tim's hearing if anything new was up. They talked about how one of Tim's gang member was jumped by some Socs, how he needed Dally to get back at them. I saw Curly glance at me.

Curly and I didn't really talk to one another. Only nodded our 'hello's'. Dally and Tim were some feet away, I leaned against Tim's car. Curly walked beside me, "Hey Johnny, you a shy guy aren't ya?"

I shrugged, "I'm just not a people person."

He laughed giving me a beer, I took it thanking him, "How's Dolly?"

Gritting my teeht I remembered Curly stalking Dolly, "She's fine."

He nodded, "That Soc that bothered her once not a long time ago, we got him good."

I sipped more of my beer, "Good."

Curly looked around, "I gotta get going, see ya soon."

Dally then said goodbye to Tim and we left to a nearby bar/restaurant. It was names _Ollies. _It was a Soc/Greaser spot. Of course there would be many fights there but since it was around 4 it was calm. Before entering I stiffened, I saw Paul with a girl inside talking who wasn't Dolly. At first I thought it just might be a friend or some cousin but I was wrong, the girl leaned in to kiss him. Then the drank form the same milkshake they had. I remembered Dolly and her relationship with him. Paul? _Paul?_ Was it really him? Anger boiled up inside me, who the hell does he think he is to be doing this kind of shit?

I surprised myself cursing, even thinking the curse words. I controlled myself though, I didn't want Dally knowing this, I didn't want a scandal going on or a fight here. He noticed me getting serious. He asked me what was wrong.

"Nothin, let's go." I said between my gritting teeth.

He grabbed my arm, "What? You don't trust me no more? Somethins wrong what is it man?"

"Nothing, let's just leave." I glanced quickly at Paul but it was a mistake, Dally picked up on what I was looking at. He froze on the spot, then his fists clammed shut, his knuckles were almost white. Before I could stop Dally he barged inside, the girl with Paul was smiling but frowned seeing him walking up to them. I saw Paul turn around his smile also fading. Dally grabbed Paul by his shirt slamming him against another table nearby.

"Having fun huh Paul?!" Dally shouted.

I ran up to them tugging at Dally's arm, "Dally! Not here, not now. They are already calling the police!"

He grunted dragging Paul outside, all the people watched us with curious eyes, some with anger probably from interrupting them. Dally finally stopped in an alleyway, he slammed Paul hard against a wall.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Dally asked.

He gulped looking past Dally if anyone was there to help him. I stood closer to Dally glowering at him.

"Just calm down please!" Paul said trying to get away from Dally's grasp, it only made him angrier and grasped even harder.

"Calm down? Paul you got some shit coming your way if you don't give us a fucking explanation-" He was cut off by a girl's voice.

"Paul?! Paul?! Hey you leave em alone grease trash!" She spotted us running towards our spot.

"Get out of here Lucy!" He shouted, the Lucy girl started slapping at Dally's arms trying to make him let go. That's when I grabbed her by the waist, Dally's temper was not one to mess around with. Even if it was a girl, he'd make her cry.

"Let me go! I'll call the police! Leave my boyfriend alone!"

Suddenly we heard a familiar voice, "Boyfriend?"

My blood froze, we saw Dolly holding an ice cream cone in her hands, Two-Bit by her side. He looked at us bemused about what was going on. This is a shitty day...

_(Dolly's POV)_

I was at home listening to the radio making food for when Darry and Soda showed up. They would be home late, money is tight around this time of month, bills, food...yeah. After cleaning up my mess Two-bit came around slamming the door. He knew it pissed me off but he still did it anyway.

"Geez Tow-Bit, ever going to nicely shut the frickin door?" I snapped.

He smiled, "Moody today huh? What? Paul didn't give you your day's kiss?" He laughed grabbing a beer from the fridge, I blushed red staring at him madly.

"Shut up _Keith!"_

"Ooooh, you sure are mad. Relax Doll face! C'mon how bout we beat it out of here, let's get something to eat."

We began walking God knows where Two-Bit had in mind. He started blabbering about some of his adventures, at first I paid attention but got lost in my own thoughts. I started thinking about what Paul and I were, he was my boyfriend. My brothers weren't too happy about it when I told them, Darry was obviously angry worrying about what he could do to me giving me a lecture on how having a boyfriend was a waste of time and distraction from doing important things. Soda was seething telling me how I was still too young to date ...Ladi da! I simply giggled knowing that they were just too over protective and not to mention jealous. I began to wonder if my Daddy would act this way too, I knew my Mama would support me.

Last week Paul had began to kiss me more, of course we didn't go too far, I didn't want to go far. Only kissed and hugs, what made me more happy was that Paul didn't insist on going to second base. Actually I did not really understand those terms but I knew it was far. We were in an almost one month relationship, he had taken me out to many places. The movies, the park, picnics. I even invited him to out 4th of July party in which the gang was unnecessarily rude to him. It surprised me that Paul did not fall into their games, he didn't snap at all!

I felt something for Paul, I don't think it's love but it's something. It's a special feeling, I know that. Angie told me that it doesn't take long to fall in love. I think love takes time for it to develop. Not just in a month, the idea of Paul being with me made me all warm inside. Holding his hand, kissing him. Just thinking about him made me smile in the strangest occasions.

Just then Two-Bit waved a hand in front of my face, "Earth to Dolly! You there?"

I bit my lip, "Hehehe yeah I'm here. What is it?"

He handed me an ice cream cone. _Chocolate! Yes! Wait, when did he buy these?_ Two-Bit chuckled, "Geez kid, leave me talking by my lonesome! I thought ice cream in this hot weather was a good idea."

I nodded licking the all ready melting ice cream in my hand, "Finally, your brains starting to work."

He stuck out his tongue, "Very funny Doll face."

We started walking some more when we heard some shouts not far away.

_"Paul?! Paul?! Hey you leave em alone grease trash!" _

Paul? Wait, Paul was here? Or maybe it's another person. I searched where the shouts were coming from Two-Bit right behind me.

_"Get out of here Lucy!"_

The voices lead me to an alleyway between two shops, I saw a girl with blonde hair between Johnny's arm around her waist trying to control her. Then I saw Dally who was grabbing Paul by the neck with one of his hands, the other was close to Paul's face menacingly.

_"Let me go! I'll call the police! Leave my boyfriend alone!"_

_Boyfriend...Boyfriend..._ "Boyfriend?" I asked almost a whisper.

Everybody stopped what they were doing, Johnny looked at me sadly, Dally's glare was gone, Paul simply stared at me surprised.

"Is-Is this true?" I asked him.

The girl scowled at me, "Of course it's true! He's my boyfriend and these greasers are trying to kill him!"

I glanced at Paul for the answer, "It's true...I'm sorry."

My heart sank, how could he do this to me? I tried to give him anything I could to make him happy. My thought from moments ago meant nothing anymore. Paul wasn't the guy I thought he was. Look at him!... His girl. This doesn't make sense, my stomach felt cold, I felt the Ice Cream cone fall from my hands to the ground. The noise it made when it fell was louder in the moment. I walked up to where Dally was holding Paul, I didn't even look at Dally only at Paul. I simply gazed at him trying to figure this whole thing, then our gaze broke when his _girlfriend_ shouted, "Get away from him you bitch!"

"Shut your mouth before I break it," I snapped. The girl shut up quickly with her jaw hanging open shocked at my words.

I whispered to Paul, "Why Paul? How...Why? I thought...I thought we had something ...special."

He didn't even look me in the eyes, "I'm sorry Dolly."

That's when I gave him a real punch to the mouth. Dally, stunned, let go of him. Paul fell to his knees putting his hands to his bleeding mouth. Without looking back I got out of there running. My eyes began to sting, I didn't want to cry, I couldn't! Girls shouldn't cry over scumbags like him! But it was impossible not to cry with my broken heart, my warm feeling that went cold in a matter of seconds, those hugs that he gave me, the kisses that really didn't mean anything to him. When I felt my lungs burn from all the running I stopped. I was in one of the farthest park in town, there was a lake, play ground, benches. Luckily though it was somewhat dark with no people around. I began to tremble, not from the fresh air but from the frustration I felt. The anger I couldn't express, I sat under a tree finally letting all the tears slide down. I think this just might be my first heart break, so I guess this was love. _But damn it! Love towards a bastard like him!_ And what was worse was that I didn't have my mother to comfort me. Another moment lost, no words to heal me. I hugged myself trying to pretend it was my Mama's arms around me soothing me. Moments like these is where I cursed at life...

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Johnny's POV)_

"Dolly!"

Two-Bit threw his ice cream to the ground running after Dolly but it would be no use, she was too fast for him. The girl in my arms broke loose running towards Paul who was covering his bleeding mouth moaning in pain. Dally grimaced kicking a glass bottle at him. The girl glared at him, "Lousy scumbag!"

Dally grinned mischievously at her, "Say that to your fucking _boyfriend_ who was two timing you," She then looked down shocked by his comment, Dally murmured, "Dumb bitch... "

I felt my shoulders loosen down thinking of Dolly's face when she overheard this whole thing. Her saddened eyes were the most heart breaking thing, I remember her talking to me about how this bastard kept making her feel special, how she was beginning to develop something for this guy. Her giggles with Angie in her room speaking of her boyfriend. And to find out in the end what he really was, a 2 timing asshole. I didn't care for this Lucy girl, she looks like an easy girl but Dolly wasn't. She was a very sensible girl with the purest of feelings.

I scowled at the pair kneeling on the ground, Lucy was helping him up gently. I saw Dally then grab a hold of Paul by the arm, "You ain't getting off so easy."

Lucy turned to protest but Two-Bit returned breathing hard from trying to catch up with Dolly, he pointed a finger at her, "You better shut your trap! It's best if you beat it out of here!"

The girl let go of Paul, worry was showing in her face seeing that she was surrounded by us three in an alleyway in which was getting darker since it was already late. Dally snickered scaring her by getting closer. She backed away, I leaned against the wall making way for her to leave. Lucy pursed her lips hesitating, "I'll call the police."

Dally laughed waving at her to get out, "I don't think so, you see they're like my other family in there, my other home. I suggest you simply beat it out of here tramp."

She scowled at him finally leaving. Two-Bit and I went to Dally who was holding on to Paul. His eyes went from Dally to me then to Two-Bit nervously. I saw what Dolly's punch did to him and I smiled proudly, he had a very busted lip which would heal in maybe 2 weeks. Dally cleared his throat throwing him to the ground.

"Listen here you little pussy, remember when I introduced you to us? I said very clearly that if you _ever_ mess with Dolly you mess with us. Not only did you mess big time, you got more shit coming your way."

Paul struggled up but Two-Bit kicked him in the stomach making him clutch his belly in pain, "New now Paul, we're just getting started."

I backed away, I knew he deserved this and more but I couldn't watch this right now. Then I heard a car screech to a halt.

"Wait wait please! I can explain! If you really want to know the truth I-"

I turned to see 2 or 3 Socs get out the car quickly, one of them pushed me against the wall. Another pushed Two-Bit also making him stumble on something behind him, "Hey!" Two-Bit shouted. The third one punched Dally, since he didn't expect the punch he fell backwards. The three of them grabbed Paul who was thrashing by now in their grip.

"Let me go! Now! I haven't said anything!" Paul said being thrown in the back of the car.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Dally yelled getting ready to have a fight.

They didn't answer, one of them gave us the finger. "It's not your business loser."

Two-Bit threw rocks at them, these people who I think were Socs, drove off in a hurry. I just stood there not really understanding what happened. In a minute we had Paul in our hands now he was gone in a matter of minutes! Dally cursed something aweful putting his hand through his hair.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Two-Bit asked bewildered.

"I don't know guys, I'm more worried more about Dolly." I said waling out of the alleyway we were in. It was already dark, this made me worry more about Dolly, "Guys we can't go back to Soda and Darry without Dolly!"

Two-Bit moaned, "Damn it! I was the one who was supposed to take care of her!"

Dally patted his back, "Relax Johnny here can help us find her. They're like a couple or something."

I blushed glaring at the ground, "We're just friends! And well, I can't think of a place except the lot or her place. Maybe the park..."

We all went down to the lot only to see that she wasn't there. A frustrated gasp escaped my mouth making both of them looking at me.

"Guys it's getting very late! What if something happens to her!"

Two-Bit rubbed the back of his head, "We still have the park to search."

Yet again we arrived but no Dolly, my stomach felt very queasy imagining Dolly in the worst of cases. _What if a Soc jumped her? What if she was a victim of a rape case? What if she got run over?_ Dally interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh damn, look who's coming..." He said pointing at the road. I froze realizing it was Steve's car heading towards us.

"What's up guys? Anything good going around?" Soda asked with Steve in the car.

Dally licked his lips looking at us for an answer, Two-bit gulped looking at the ground. I simply frowned. This was getting us nowhere.

Soda then got out of the car, "What is it? Is something wrong? Is Dolly ok? Where is she?"

I saw Steve's head snap up from whatever he was doing in the car. I inwardly smirked not forgetting that there was actually something up between Dolly and him.

Dally stepped up to him, "Calm down ok? Look there's been an incident-"

Steve suddenly got out of the car quickly by Soda's side, "Does it have to do with Dolly?" He asked.

Two-Bit tapped his foot nervously, "You see, uh. It's a long story really-"

I grunted annoyed that first of all were wasting time instead of looking for Dolly and two: that they couldn't easily answer him!

"Dolly's missing." I said folding my arms. Soda looked at us not believing us. Steve cursed under his breath getting in the car.

"What?! What happened?! We gotta go look for her!" He said getting in the car also, we nodded. Then out of nowhere a voice behind us said something.

"It's all right I'm here."

We all looked behind us, _Dolly!_

_(Dolly's POV)_

After my break down in the park I knew it was very late seeing that it was getting dark fast. I had no more tears to shed and you know what? It isn't worth it. I got wiping my hands on my jeans. The air was cool making me shiver in delight. I was a bit far away from home very close to Soc territory so I quickly jogged home. Darry would be home already and I think Soda too. Probably already worrying over me, the guys have had already told them about me running. Then I wondered what happened to Paul, how beat up was he? I scowled remembering him. Stupid idiot. Just as I was getting closer I heard someone shout.

_"What?! What happened?! We gotta go look for her!"_

I stopped immediately realizing who's voice it was. _Sodapop..._ I saw the guys getting in the truck hastily. That's when I said, _"It's all right I'm here."_

All of them turned around surprised at my prescense. Soda swiftly got out having me in a tight hug. I felt a know in my throat, _Love that I had to Soda and him to me is real. He could never betray me._ He then grabbed me by the shoulders examining if I had any wounds.

"Baby are you ok? Mind telling where you where? What happened?!" He asked his voice rising with every word with concern.

I shrugged, "Chill out Soda," I had to clear my throat, my voice was getting quivery, "I just want to go home now."

I glanced at Johnny looking at me worriedly. Soda told me to stay in the spot I was in, he said something to Steve. Then the car turned on leaving, I saw Steve quickly look at me after that they left. I sighed knowing Soda wanted me alone with him to talk about this. My brother put an arm around me while we walked home.

_I just hope I feel better talking about all this..._

_(Third person POV)_

The two siblings walked slowly, it was a humid night, since they weren't far from the park Soda thought it would be best to walk and get some explaining to do. After what his friends had told him about Dolly disappearing, he grew concerned about the whole situation. Dolly was looking at the ground with her hands in her pocket while Soda had an arm around her, he finally broke the ice.

"Tell me what happened Doll face," He said gently.

She nodded opening her mouth to speak but no words came out, she was trying to find the words to explain herself, "Today, while Two-Bit invited me for some ice cream...We saw Paul..."

Soda narrowed his eyes already hating where this was going, "Go on..."

Dolly gulped, "He was in Dally's hand. Um, Dally was holding him by the neck, at first I didn't know what was going on. Then I found out Paul was...Paul.." Her eyes began to grow burry but she blinked quickly to not let them fall down, "That he was two timing me."

Soda stopped, he then stared at her little sister looking away from him wiping her eyes. She then let out a quivered sigh trying not to break in front of him. He gritted his teeth feeling this rage rising inside of him totally forgetting his big problem with Sandy, this was almost the exact thing going on with him only the victim was him. _Dolly does not fucking deserve this! _He remembered how Paul would come by their house picking up Dolly for some dates, how she would talk Soda about him telling him how much she missed mom for missing out on all of this. The Dolly whispered, "I wish Ma was here ... to heal my ... stupid broken heart." Dolly sobbed with her hands to her face, "How could I have been so stupid!"

Soda shook his head angrily, his hands grabbed her arms to make her look at him, "Dolly Michelle Curtis! You are not stupid! That son of a bitch, I better not fucking see him!" By now Soda was furious, nobody would dare to hurt her. He couldn't imagine that but it was happening. Maybe not in a physical way but it was happening and it was hurting in so many ways. He hugged her tightly kissing her head, he knew Dolly had to have her first heart break, her first love. Though he tried many times to avoid this it was impossible. But it didn't have to happen this way, not so cruel! Soda tightened his hug knowing how it felt, he wished that moment that he could take her pain away._ I'm going to kill him, I am fucking killing him. She's my baby and nobody hurts her, nobody. God if I see him I don't care if the fuzz shows up. Paul is a dead man._

What he didn't know was that Paul was close to being dead.

-X

Everybody was at the Curtis house, Darry had arrived seeing the gang eerily quiet, the TV was on but on a very lousy channel. He noticed Sodapop and Dolly missing. His tool belt dropped to the floor, "Whats wrong? Where's Dolly and Soda?"

Dally glanced at his friends for an answer, Johnny licked his lips. "They'll get here soon," he said. Steve started reading magazine while Two-Bit changed the channel. Darry rolled his eyes going to the bathroom for a shower. It was around 10 at night, when he came out Soda and Dolly weren't home yet. He began to get worried. As soon as he put on a shirt and pajama sweats the front door opened. Darry got to the living room seeing Dolly with puffy red eyes and a very mad looking Soda. Johnny stood up walking up to Dolly while Soda went to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Two-Bit, Dally and Steve gave each other looks leaving Darry confused. Dolly said hi to his big brother going to her room with Johnny probably for a talk.

"Would somebody care to explain what the hell is going on?" Darry said desperate for an answer.

Dally got up making Darry sit on the couch, "You remember Paul right?"

Of course Darry remembered him, he obviously knew who he was. Dolly's older brother sighed irritated, "Of course I do!"

Two-Bit joined in, "Calm down superman, we're just trying to tell you this as easily as possible."

Steve groaned, "Look the thing is Dolly found out that Paul was two timing Dolly."

Darry's eyes widened upset by what he heard, Paul? Really? He was beginning to trust him with her baby sister, the person he loved so much. And to hear this made him go from cold to hot. Now Darry understood why Soda was so mad, both promised to not let anything or anyone hurt Dolly and they failed. All because of one stupid guy like Paul. All of them heard sobs coming from Dolly's room, that made something snap inside of Darry. He got up rushing outside. Two-Bit grabbed his arm, "Take it easy there Darry, you really can't do anything by now."

Darry snapped at him, "And why the hell can't I?"

Dally was outside too taking out a smoke, "Paul got kidnapped by some Socs. I guess he was mixed up in some shit with them."

Darry caught his breath, "Wh-what? Holy...This means that he could have gotten Dolly in trouble! That son of a... How could-why?" Everybody didn't know how to respond, but all were very angry with what was going on. They all agreed that Dolly did not deserve this type of shit.

Soda came out minutes later having taken a cold shower to cool off, Steve was waiting for him on the couch. Soda ran his hand through his hair, Johnny then came out shutting Dolly's door carefully shut.

"How is she?" Soda asked.

Johnny slumped in the couch next to him, "She wanted to go to sleep, said she was too tired."

Soda nodded, "Where is Paul anyway?"

Steve took a beer that was on the coffee table taking a sip, "Got kidnapped by some Socs."

The rest came back inside from the porch, "Soda." Darry said.

"You heard Paul got taken away?"

"Yeah, did you talk to Dolly?"

Soda nodded again, "Damn it Darry she's so...sad. It's her first heart break for crying out loud! This wasn't supposed to happen."

Two-Bit spoke up trying to ease the tension, "Don't worry guys, Dally gave him some good punches."

Dally said, "But hell, they weren't compared to the one that Dolly gave him."

Steve, Soda and Darry were surprised, "She what?" Darry asked.

Dally snickered, "She got the Curtis temper, when Dolly found out about...anyway, she gave him one good strong punch to the face. Made Paul bleed. I tell ya man, she's one fine girl."

"Well, if we see Paul I am going to make sure he gets what he deserves." Soda said.

Steve snickered, "That and more, Dolly isn't a girl to mess around with. I think we all agree on that."

The gang nodded, it was getting late so they all left, Johnny was going to crash at Bucks with Dally. Steve wanted to get home to cool himself down alone. What the gang didn't know was that he was just as equally furious as the Curtis Brothers. Steve kept burying..Denying his feelings he had developed towards Dolly so many years. Yeah sure, his girlfriend was Evie, and maybe he had felt something for her but not love. She was more of a distraction to him. Dolly though was a girl he felt was more...important. Aside from being his best friend's sister, he knew she was more than a greasy girl. Dolly was smart, sensible, not a typical grease girl. Her emotions were so passionate but she tried to be tough like the gang being the only girl. Which is why Steve was so attracted to her, recently those feelings grew more after the kiss they had. He had felt so much jealousy when she started dating Paul and finding out he had broken her heart made him awfully angry.

Steve laid in bed thinking many ways to torture Paul, wondering how Dolly was doing. There was an urge to take her in his arms to sooth her. Tell her things were going to work out, promising her that Paul would pay. But it couldn't happen, it shouldn't. This made him frustrated. Finally he closed his eyes into a blissful sleep.

-X

Dolly stared at her ceiling, it was around 4 am. She had heard her brothers talk about the events. Everything got so overwhelming, she didn't know what to do with her mixed emotions. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to cry. Dolly wanted to be so tough in front of the gang, but Johnny and Soda had seen her tears. Remembering what her ex boyfriend had done to her didn't hurt so much, or maybe she just felt numb. But no tears came out, Dolly was dry of so much crying. She got up quietly opening her door to get a glass of water and an aspirin.

Turning on the light her eyes stung, the ground felt warm standing on her bare feet. It was the middle of summer anyway. Laying down on the couch she spaced out staring at the turned off TV. So many thoughts went through her head, _What would Ma say to me? What did Darry and Soda think about this? I heard Paul was kidnapped, why? _

Her eyes closed slowly feeling so sleepy suddenly, the last person she thought of was Steve wondering if he felt something, maybe jealousy of some type. Anything...A final yawn escaped her lips before she fell asleep.

(xXxXx)

_Well Plan A, as I had imagined, was put off sooner than I had hoped. He had to screw it up, one can't count on people these days with their fuckeries. I shook my head disappointed, well now to Plan B. This time, I promise myself, it will work out. It will be successful, it has to be. As I had said before, nobody denies me anything. Nobody..._

_**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes) **_

**_~Thank you for your reviews and keeping up with this story~_**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Third person POV)_

Dolly woke up to the smell of bacon. Her stomach grumbled reminding her that she didn't eat last night from all the feelings. She got up to take a quick shower before heading out. After that, her brothers were waiting for her, a plate already there filled with food. Dolly greeted her brothers slumping down on the chair eating a piece of bacon. Soda and Darry glanced at each other communicating something. The Curtis brothers still felt angry seeing that their little sister felt betrayed by Paul.

"How are you doing honey?" Soda asked putting his hand over hers on the table.

She shifted uncomfortably realizing how they could easily read her, "I'm ok. What are we going to do today?" Dolly asked this knowing both her brothers had the day off today now that is was Sunday.

Darry shrugged finishing off the last crumbs on his plate not wanting to waste anything, "Where ever you want Dolly, out treat."

Soda nodded, "Yeah Doll face, want to go to the movies? Or go to the lot? Or maybe go swimming?"

Dolly gulped her glass of chocolate milk, licking her lips she said, "Let's just take a walk around and improvise."

Both agreed, first they had to clean the house before leaving anywhere. Two-Bit along with Johnny and Steve came in sitting themselves on the couch.

"Fine morning we having Curtises?" Two-Bit asked turning on the TV.

Dolly nodded washing the dishes, Johnny walked beside her to help out somehow. Soda was cleaning his room, Darry was sweeping.

"You doing ok there?" Johnny asked in a low voice so nobody else could hear their conversation.

Dolly sighed finishing up with the last dish handing it to Johnny to dry, "I am, it's just that I don't get why he would do this. Why are people like that? If he didn't want to go out with me anymore he should have just broken up with me. He didn't have to go around doing that. I feel so stupid."

Johnny put a hand on her shoulder, "You're not stupid Dolly, you were lied to. You couldn't have known. He's the stupid one to even let down a girl like you."

With that Dolly blushed feeling a bit better, "Thank you Johnny Cakes, let's go sit down we're done."

They sat down next to Two-Bit who was watching a cowboy movie on the TV, Steve was reading a magazine taking peeks at Dolly. She laid her head on Johnny's shoulder. Two-Bit shook Dolly wanting her attention, "C'mon now Doll face! Smile! Don't let some asshole wipe away your gorgeous smile!"

Dolly looked away flushing at what he had said, "Oh stop it you!"

He kneeled in front of her whimpering like a puppy, "Pwease pwease atleast crack a smile darling!"

She rolled her eyes giving him a hug, "All right all right, if you give me more ice cream I will." Finally she cracked a smile, actually she meant it. She appreciated everybody's support, she realized how everybody cared in their own way. A warm feeling grew inside of her making her very happy.

Steve narrowed his eyes at the magazine feeling a bit jealous that Two-Bit was making her smile, how Dolly blushed at his goofiness. Johnny smirked looking at Steve noticing it. He knew now that Steve really cared for Dolly more than just a friend or his best friend's sister. Soda and Darry were dressed ready to go.

"Awe, is my baby sister feeling better now?" Soda said kissing her front. Dolly nodded slightly, "Yeah yeah lets go already."

All of them walked outside to a warm sunny day. Kids in their side of town were playing around chasing themselves. Dolly remembered her childhood playing tag with Johnny or hide and seek. How Darry would try to teach her how to play Football, how Steve got annoyed when Soda spied on her if any boy played rough. How her Mom took Dolly shopping in the nearby grocery stores. She smiled, they arrived at the park. Two-Bit bought Dolly's ice cream keeping his word that if Dolly smiled he'd buy her chocolate ice cream. Darry bought Soda and Johnny one since Steve didn't like it. Said it tasted nasty to him.

They all sat down under a big tree to give them shade. Dolly liked relaxing once in a while appreciating her surroundings. Only Johnny understood her, everybody else would get impatient sitting down doing nothing. Dolly's head laid on Soda's lap humming a song she had heard on the radio the other day.

"What are you humming Doll face?" Soda asked liking the beat.

She shrugged, "Um a song I heard recently. It's called _California Dreamin'_."

Suddenly Two-Bit got up, "Let's play around or something I'm bored."

Darry folded his arms, "What do you suppose we do?"

Dolly stood up nudging at Johnny, "I'm going to take a walk with him around, why don't we go to the movies later on?"

Soda grinned, "Sure Doll face, go ahead all right? We'll meet in an hour here again."

She nodded, "Yeah see ya in an hour."

_(Dolly's POV)_

I wanted to talk to Johnny, I would have gotten out with Angie but she was too busy with Derek. Johnny always knew what to say to me when I was down. He was my buddy. We walked around the park talking about how I should not let an ass like Paul make me feel like crap. How maybe I was heartbroken but it was ok to feel sad just letting me feel like this all day. He told me how much of a good person I was and there was a guy out there perfect for me. Then Johnny made fun of how Steve could be the guy, I simply giggled at his idea.

"Sure right, Steve. He didn't even care about my problem with Paul." I said.

Johnny shrugged, "I don't know Dolly, he seemed pretty pissed off when he found out."

This brought my attention, "Really? What did he say?"

He smirked at me, "Said that Paul was a ... well let's just say he has a very colorful language."

I laughed shaking my head, "Steve...Who would have known."

"Ya know, he really does care for you. Maybe he can be an ass but I guess that's Steve personality."

"Maybe...Maybe...I don't know... Whatever I don't want to think about this."

We reached a water fountain, I looked at my reflection touching the water making small waves. I thought of dying by drowning, how the water could fill my lungs making it very hard for me to breathe. How my lungs would rip apart from so much water, then I jumped when Johnny shook me to my senses.

"Ya'll right Dolly?" He asked concern in his eyes.

"Yes, sorry 'bout that." I said smiling at him. Then we heard someone shouting not far away from us.

"Why you little bitch!"

My eyes searched for the voice that was clearly talking to me, then I saw that girl ... _Paul's girl, _ pointing her finger at me almost running towards me. Johnny then stood in front of me so the crazy girl wouldn't get to me. She was going ape on me, I thought I made it clear with the awesome punch I gave Paul, that I didn't want to know or do anything related with him or her. This girl tried pushing Johnny out of the way and he simply stood his ground slightly pushing her away. I frowned stepping from behind him glaring at her.

"What do you want? I have nothing to do with you." I said trying to sound calm. What I really wanted to do was give her a piece of my mind for making a big scene. Some people were staring at us, so I tried to stay calm. She spat at me, "What I want? I want revenge! Because of you Paul almost died!"

I froze at her words then flickered my eyes at Johnny who was surprised as I was, "Well I didn't do nothing to him. Neither have my friends so I suggest you beat it out of here before I break your mouth."

She caught her breath surprised at my warning, Johnny held my arm fearing I would lash out. The girl exhaled angrily, "All I know is because of you my sweetums was almost dead. This is not going to stay this way, I just hope you be careful."

My heart beat fast, this was getting me very mad. She thinks she can make a big scandal and say this crap to me?!

"Bullshit. Just get outta here. I don't need this." Just as I was about to turn to leave she growled obviously not satisfied with my answer and gave me a good slap to the face. Time stood still for a couple of moments, Johnny with wide eyes stood there stunned at what she had done to me. Some people left embarrassed by this, I heard some distant shouts at us. I finally reacted, my fist quickly landed on her face making her sprawl on the ground. Blood began to slide down her mouth coming from her mouth.

I smirked at my little victory, I felt a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it way. I lifted the girl by her shirt (she was a middle classed girl) and slammed her against a tree nearby, "Don't ever do that again you hear me?"

Thos distant shouts were now present, I realized they were my brother's voices. Soda grabbed me by the waist breaking the girl and I apart. Darry helped her up, I felt a bit betrayed about that. Dally was there with his hand folded in front of his chest amused, Two-Bit was laughing while Steve glowered at me. I just pushed Soda for not noticing that I had a right to do this, mad at Darry for helping her. Frustrated I started walking away but Soda grabbed my hand before I could escape.

"Where do you think you're going Doll face?" He asked worriedly.

The girl already leaving looked at me one last time shouting, "You will pay you little bitch I'll make sure of it!"

I sighed sitting down on the ground not caring if my friends were staring at me. Soda kneeled beside me, "It's ok little Doll, tell us what happened?"

"I wanna go home." I said almost like a little kid.

Johnny spoke up, "Yeah I think it's a good idea guys, it'd be better to um, explain at home."

I smiled at him for that. Everybody agreed. When we got home Darry made me sit down immediately for 'interrogation' about what happened. The gangs was suddenly quiet, damn it now I was nervous since I had all the attention.

"It was Paul's girlfriend...She started going crazy when she saw me telling me that because of me Paul was in the hospital almost dying. I-I told her we didn't do nothing to him, then she started telling me to watch out 'cause I was going to pay for it. Then she gave me a good slap which is why...I kind of did what I did." Then I turned to Darry, "And you helped her! Traitor..." I mumbled.

Darry was taken back at this, "What? No! I just helped her up. That doesn't mean I took her side! No don't think that. It's just that you didn't have to do that Dolly. First of all people could have called the fuzz making it more of a problem and second, it's not really lady like to do that."

I huffed, "I'm not lady like Darry! Well not entirely, I have my manners..."

Two-Bit waved his hands, "All right just take it easy Dar, that girl deserved what she had coming. And Dolly, you can sure hit like a girl."

I laughed, "Shut it Two-Bit."

Dally shrugged, "I don't see what the big deal was, I would have done the same if I were a broad."

Steve snorted, "You would have done it even if you weren't a broad."

Soda said, "All right all right, look. She may be just a girl whatever but she will find a way to hurt her. Remember? Dolly said she'd pay for that asshole's near death experience!"

Darry nodded, "That's right Dolly, she looked like a middle class girl but if she's willing to hurt you or something along those lines we have protect you."

Two-bit gave me a soft smack on the back of my head, "I'm in, don't worry I'll keep en eye out for this little booger."

Dally got up leaving, "Count me in, nobody messes with Doll face."

Johnny was right behind him, "Me too."

Steve was left rolling his eyes, "Yea yea whatever. Me too."

After they left Soda punched me lightly on the arm, "Ya know that punch was a real good one Dolly. I can only imagine what would have been like if we had a brother."

Darry puffed, "Yeah, for a girl, " He pinched my cheek making me pout, "you can hit. You have the Curtis temper. Just don't repeat this all right honey?"

"Ok ok..."

When I got to bed I thought about what the girl had said of Paul being in the hospital. What had happened? I should go the hospital and go see him. No no that's a bad idea...But ... I had to talk to him to clear things out anyway. I demanded an explanation for his crap. And also ask him to tell his _girlfriend_ me and my friends were not responsible for what had happened to him. It's settled then, _tomorrow I'd go see Paul. _

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do no own the Outsiders**

_(Johnny's POV)_

It was morning, my folks were asleep. I took the opportunity to leave my house to the Curtis's. I knew they were eating breakfast at this time, I didn't like to ask for food or anything but I knew they would invite me to eat. I walked in on Dolly cooking something up that smelled mighty nice, Two-Bit and Steve were with Darry and Soda at the table, Soda with a mouth full of food said, "Come on Johnny sit down and eat. Doll face give Johnny Cakes something to eat."

Dolly smiled at me handing me a plate of fried eggs, toast and bacon. The rest were finishing telling each other some of their stories or something. I saw Steve glance then and now at Dolly making me smirk inwardly thinking on how Steve had his _I hate Dolly _act. Both of them liked each other. And a lot, this Paul guy really grew on Dolly, she said to me that love was in the air but I knew that it was just a really bad disappointment. A very bad betrayal from his part. Anyway, maybe Steve having a relationship didn't seem that bad, it's just that Soda or Darry wouldn't really...be happy about it. Not only because she was actually with someone but with Steve. Their friend, Soda's best friend. I don't know, but in the end. Love was love. I'm hoping to find that one special girl myself.

While I took mouthfuls of my breakfast I realized Dolly was serving herself food, she bit her lip noticing there weren't any chair left so headed off to the living room. I gulped of what was left in my mouth grabbing my plate to put it in the sink, "W-wait Dolly! Sit down."

She turned around shaking her head, "No need, sit down."

Darry cleared his throat also grabbing his plate, "No Dolly sit. I'll be heading off to work."

That caught her attention, "Uh what time you coming back?"

He shrugged ,"Around 5, why? You planning on going somehwhere?"

She looked at me, "I wanted to hang out with Johnny that's all."

Uh-Oh, I knew that look, it meant we were going to do something ...not right. Soda stretched his arms out, "Well Kiddo, ya better be careful."

Two-Bit was at the door about to leave, "Well greasers I'm heading off, my Ma wants me to baby sit my sister all day. Sheesh."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Gee such a hard job. Why don't you get a real job instead?"

Two-Bit walked out, "What didya say? I can't hear ya! Bye!"

Soda, Steve and Darry left, Soda and Darry gave a hug to their little sister. After that Dolly turned on the radio, I helped her wash the dishes.

"Hey Johnny..."

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to like what she was going to say, "Yeah?"

We sat on the couch finished, "So Paul is in the hospital...I was thinking we go quickly to see him."

I shook my head, "No way Dolly, your brothers would kill us."

She pouted, "C'mon Johnny it will be quick I promise!"

Before I could say no she took my wrist going out the door to the bus stop, I narrowed my eyes at her, "Dolly please. Let's not do this."

Dolly grinned seeing the bus come, we got in taking seats. Something inside me was uneasy. I had a bad feeling about this whole thing. We finally arrived, as we headed in Dolly made her way to the reception. I waited leaning against the wall hoping this could end already. I felt a poke, Dolly smiled.

"He's room is down the hall, you stay here all right. Wait for me."

I hissed, "Be quick Dolly, if someone caught us here we'll get in trouble!"

She waved me off heading down the hall. I sighed yet again seating myself down in the entrance. The uneasy feeling was still in the pity of my stomach. _Make it quick Dolly..._

_(Dolly's POV)_

I entered the room hoping Paul would be awake, I had asked the reception lady if he was alone. She had said yes, which is why I dared myself to enter. Gulping I finally managed to go inside, Paul was bandaged up on the head, his left leg was in a cast, there were bruises all over him. It made me shiver, he turned to me, one of his eyes swollen. I could still see his surprised face knowing I was in front of him.

"D-Dolly?" He asked.

I pursed my lips walking beside him, "Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "I heard you were...here. I just want to get ... things straightened out."

He looked at his hand that were fumbling with the sheet covering him, "Oh."

I nodded, "Why Paul? I-you-If you didn't...you didn't have to do that. I was really starting to...fall for you," I blinked back some tears kicking myself at how weak I was, "What you did was cruel."

He closed his eyes, "I'm truly sorry Dolly. I think you deserve the truth."

I looked straight at him waiting for it. He licked his lips, "The thing is, there's this guy that-"

I heard the door open behind me then, "Well well well..What have we here."

My blood went cold remembering that voice. _Oh Jesus._

_(Johnny's POV)_

Maybe some minutes had passed by since Dolly went inside, I yawned already bored. I took a magazine reading something about 'Nam and that. Then I heard some familiar voices,

'_What room?' _

_'She said down the hall.' _

_'There's somebody there? Maybe his dumb girlfriend'_

_'Let Bob go check up, we'll wait for you here.'_

I turned slowly to where the voiced were, I felt the blood drain from my face seeing it was the guy who wanted to jump us some time ago, the guy who had made me my scar. The rings...He looked at me quickly confused at why I was there. I turned to the magazine feeling already nervous. _Down the hall? That's where Paul is...DOLLY!_

_(Third person POV)_

Bob raised an eyebrow amused at what he was seeing, the girl he desired so much for some time in the same room with Paul. She backed up a bit to where Paul's bed was. He gulped seeing Bob in the same room. The Soc smirked, then he realized this was the opportunity for his plan B. His friends were outside waiting for him, he could easily knock her out with just really good swing! Then he remembered her friend. _Damn it_ he hissed. Naa he wouldn't open his mouth...No no he couldn't let this grand opportunity slip away. He nodded at himself walking up to her, "I heard Paul was explaining to you on something very important."

She looked at Paul who was now almost white as the sheets beneath him, "Go ahead Paul. Tell him why you cheated on this...Grease trash."

Dolly felt instantly mad but held her tongue knowing this guy was dangerous, "How do you know?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Oh oh oh, you see, this was all a charade my dear. Paul never liked you! Haha! I payed him to take you out! You think this-this poor shit here actually had the money to take you out? No! This whole thing was planned!" Bob grinned eerily.

Dolly felt herself like someone had slapped her on the face, _This whole thing...was a lie? How could..how could they..._ Bob laughed, Paul shook his head slowly seeing Dolly's pain.

"I'm really sorry Dolly!" He shouted.

Dolly narrowed his eyes at him, "Shut up Paul! Just shut up."

Dolly was about to go out the door when Bob grabbed her by the wrist slamming her against the wall. She yelped, "What the fuck?!"

He then gave her a good swing to the face, she saw stars around her, one more look to Bob then another punch. Dolly fell unconscious not taking the sudden pain. Bob then looked at Paul, he was trying to get up for help but Bob shook his head.

"Paul, it was nice knowing you."

He knew Paul had a fracture on his skull, the thing was that Bob had sent some of his friends to seek him. It was the same day that Dolly caught Paul with his other girl. The day he was kidnapped. It was Bob's plan all along. One more hard blow to Paul's head would cause him death. It would take some time for nursed to realize he was dead now that Paul was in the ICU with no machined attached. Bob kissed his rings, Paul widened his eyes knowing what was coming next.

The Soc rubbed his fist proudly, one of his friends was at the door knocking, "Hurry it up Bob!"

Bob carried Dolly, "We need to go to the back, find another exit. I got the girl."

His friend grinned, "It's just around the hall the back exit, I'll tell the rest, oh and one thing Bob. This greaser kid was trying to get in this room. We took him outside for a good beating."

"Good..."

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own The Outsiders **

_(Third person POV)_

Johnny groaned as he rubbed his face waking up not far from the hospital. Nobody was around to help him up so he held on to something for support. The morning day has gotten to a cool afternoon. That's when his eyes shot open remembering Dolly. With a very bad headache he headed back to the hospital searching for her. The nurse looked at him with a strange face seeing how worried he looked.

"H-have ya seen a girl bout my height? Reddish brown hair? Um, green eyes?" Johnny asked.

The nurse shook her head, "No I'm sorry."

Then Paul came up in his mind, "Um-I think she was in Paul's room. Uuuuh... the room down that hall!" He pointed.

The nurse sadly frowned, "I am afraid I haven't seen a girl in his room, nobody will be coming to visit him anytime soon since he passed away a couple hours ago."

Johnny's eyes widened, he ran down the hall and nobody was there. Not even the Socs who had beaten him up. He went to a phone booth, he started calling the DX. After some ringings Steve picked up.

_"DX, how may I help you?" _Steve said lazily.

Johnny gripped the phone, "Is Soda there?"

_"Johnny? Um sure." _Muffled sounds were heard.

_"Yeah? Johnny, what's going on? Is Dolly ok?"_

He let out a quivered breathe, "I think...she's been kidnapped man."

On the other line was silence, Steve's voice was heard asking Soda loudly what the heck was going on, then..."_What!? H-wh-Johnny where are you?"_

Johnny told him where he was, Soda said he would pick him up. After about 10 minutes Johnny still inside rubbing his hands together from being cold (From the nerves) a car honked, Johnny sighed getting out.

"What happened Johnny?" Sodapop asked quickly driving back home.

Johnny told him everything, how Dolly wanted to visit Paul, how there were suddenly Socs there, how Johnny wanted to make sure she was ok when the Socs beat him up and how he woke up hours later. Soda's face paled when his friend told him that the same Soc who wanted to jump them was there.

"Dolly...Dolly damn it." Soda muttered angrily. When they got home, the whole gang was inside waiting for them.

Darry stood up from his recliner, everybody else stared at them with concern waiting for an explanation.

Soda slammed the door behind him, "Dolly's missing. Damn Socs got her. Darry!...They got her." His voice broke at the end plopping himself on the couch with glassy eyes.

Steve narrowed his eyes, "Socs?! Oh hell no, we have to do something. We already know his name, where he lives!"

Dally nodded angrily, "Let's just gather some people up, Tim's with me on this. They went too far, too far."

Two-Bit shook his head not believing this whole thing, "I wanna bust their heads so bad. Why don't we just go now!?"

Johnny gulped, "Guys we can't just barge in, we need a plan. I mean, they would be prepared. I think they had it all planned out."

Soda and Darry exchanged looks, "You're right. We need to plan this out but fast. We don't got much time."

Dally left, "I'm going to Buck's to meet Tim. Ya'll holler for me if ya need anything else."

Two-Bit also left minutes after him saying he needed to get home, the truth was that he wanted to go around looking for her or a Soc. The rest stayed home praying she was all right...

_(Dolly's POV)_

_'There gonna be looking for her Bob.'_

_'You think I don't know? We need to place her somewhere far from here, there's this run down factory not far from here, like 20 minutes away.'_

_'I think you're taking this too far man, what are you going to do if we take her there?'_

Take me there? My eyes were still closed when I heard those unfamiliar voices, I started to open my eyes but a slight kick to my head made me close them again shutting them from the pain. One of them hissed while another laughed mockingly.

_'Stop! This isn't funny anymore! We're actually talking about kidnapping her! I-I want out! You already killed that Paul guy!'_

_'Just drive me there or I swear you'll be next!' _

I didn't know what happened next but darkness consumed me.

* * *

Again, my eyes began to open slowly. My head felt heavy with pain. It was dark I knew that since I woke up to a dark room, the only light I saw was the light from the moon coming from broken windows. The place didn't seem too big, around me were only old cardboard boxes, pieces of metal, the windows were broken letting in a breeze. It looked creepy to me, when I sat up rubbing my forehead. My hand then felt something beside me, I turned around quickly and gasped. There was somebody laying down there, the person seemed motionless. It was on its stomach sprawled. I almost screamed but covered my mouth, I tried to stand up but something was holding me down. SO I crawled as far as I could, apparently my leg was tied to something around.

Then I remembered the past events, that Bob Soc punching me..._killing Paul. Oh my God...Oh my God..._ Suddenly I heard footsteps, they were coming closer to me. My eyes scanned the area, there was somebody all right. My heart raced as the dar figure came closer chuckling, "Hey baby. Sh sh now don't be scared."

It was Bob, I narrowed my eyes at him slapping his hand on my cheek, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! My brothers will be looking for me!"

He smirked, "And when they do I'm going to kill them one by one. Baby don't you see? You were made to be with me. You just don't get it."

I grimaced thinking on how much of a sick freak he was, "Don't you dare touch them!"

Bob grinned giving me a slap, "I do whatever I want."

My anger got the best of me when he did that so I spit on his face, he simply wiped it away with his arm laughing, "Bitchy aren't ya? I like that in a girl."

He got closer touching my leg, I had put on brown shorts that were just above my knees with a white shirt. I had on a black leather jacket that was Sodapop's. _God I wish he was here._ His hand was getting close to my intimate area and I began to panic so I kicked him on the face. He screamed, I pulled the rope that was tied around my ankle pulling it, then I felt a blow to my face again. Warm liquid fell from my nose, I started to cry and not from the pain but because this was actually happening.

"What? Are you going to kill me like you did to him?" I pointed to the body next to me.

He growled, "Now I have better plans for you damn bitch. You pull something like that again honey and you will get hurt worse. I'll be back, and oh! You can scream all you want but nobody will hear ya."

He left me bleeding, it won't last long but my clothes will be stained. My nose would bruise up and I would be scared, deathly scared. Knowing there was a dead body beside me, alone. _This was the first time in many years I was actually afraid of the dark._

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Steve's POV)_

I slammed my hand against the wall of my room making a hole. I didn't care for it, I didn't care if my Dad was yelling at me right now, I didn't care if my hand hurt, I only cared for Dolly. Today I finally realized that I deeply cared for her. More than Evie as a matter of fact. Since Soda came in telling us Dolly was kidnapped I felt an empty feeling in my stomach, like someone had slapped me on the face with something hard. It felt like something snapped inside of me knowing she was somewhere alone probably hurt. When a mental image of that Bob fucker touching her, hurting her my insides burned. Sodapop was angry, seething. I knew Darry was too but he knew how to hide his emotions very well. Soda on the other hand felt the need to say every curse word he knew, for the first time in much time he drank with me last night saying he would kill those fuckers if they even laid a hand on her.

I myself agreed, Johnny had been awfully quiet, Darry took care of his injuries giving aspirins. The day after that I went to the Curtis's, everybody was there. Dally had told us that Tim would join our plan to beat the shit out of the Socs. We all pitched in on how the plan would be, Bob was expecting us to look for her he would know that we would go right after him. His friends would look after him, Bob wouldn't be alone, they probably had weapons with them. We had switchblades. Tim knew who his persona friends were, now we needed their addresses, we needed for one of them to be alone. Darry didn't call the police not wanting any problems with the social workers who could take Dolly away.

It was settled, now we just had to be on a lookout.

_(Soda's POV)_

A couple of day had passed, not one of that fucker's friend was seen anywhere! We even trespassed Soc territory. My life was beginning to fall apart, Sandy had left telling me there was no hope for us. She was pregnant! With another guy! It broke my heart, I didn't know what went wrong, I loved her, gave her everything I could. I cried so much, I have never in my life cried for a girl. This was true love. Now this, my baby. Now I was crying for another girl and this was actually worth crying for. She was my baby, my sweetheart. My Doll! I swear to God if they hurt her there would be blood spilled. I would have killed that Paul guy if I had had the chance! Darry was also a wreck, he had to work to pay the bills and stuff, in his own way he was angry as much as I. His eyes were colder than ever, he was always tense.

Dolly better be ok, she had too. I couldn't bear to lose her, she was my everything. When I first laid eyes on her small baby body, when she opened her eyes to stare at me with her green beautiful eyes cracking a smile on me I knew I was hers. She had me since, I promised that day I would protect her, like the fragile Doll. Now she was gone, my promise broken. In Steve's car (who had let me borrow that day to look for her since he was working) tears rolled down my cheeks, I gritted my teeth cursing the people who had my baby girl.

No no, I had to find her, I just had to.

_(Dally's POV)_

A week has passed since Dolly was taken. I lit a cigarette looking around, I was at the near Soc territory not really caring if I got jumped. It was night time, not many were around, actually I think I was the only one walking along. Johnny was with me but had to go home, his mother was sick and he just had to take care of her. I snapped at him saying that if she always ignored, abused him why the hell should he even care? But of course he had to go soft. I simply shook my head letting him be.

I kept thinking if Dolly was ok, she was girl. Girls were more exposed to danger. I shivered thinking of her being raped. This made my blood boil, I thought of Johnny as a brother and Dolly my baby sister. Yeah yeah she was a kid, whatever. At first I thought she as an annoying brat, whining little girl like every small girl I had met in my life. But one event made me really soften up on her. Dolly was sure one of a kind girl.

_I was 12, Dolly was only _ 9. _We were at the park with Steve, Soda, Darry and Steve. My Mom who was still alive was with the other Moms talking about some stuff. I really didn't like football so I just stood aside kicking dirt, Dolly was laying down on the grass looking up at the sky. She saw me and followed me. I rolled my eyes not wanting a whiny little kid behind me tail so I walked farther away from the park hoping she would go back, we arrived in a small area, we weren't exactly that far. I kneeled down grabbing twigs, grass whatever I could thinking of making a small fire like those when people camped. Dolly was watching me curiously, I grabbed some matches from my pocket lighting a match, I glanced at her thinking she would scram telling on me but she just stood there gazing at the match. Finally I lit the twigs and stuff on fire, she cocked her head to the side._

_'You remind me of fire.'_

_I looked at her, 'Why you say that?'_

_She shrugged, 'Sometimes you explode, you scare me. Fire is scary.'_

_I just stared at her realizing she was different, then the fire extended some and I had to call my Mom to put it out. A person nearby saw and helped grabbing a water bottle. Just as I was about to get scolded Dolly spoke up telling my Mom it was her fault. Till this day I don't know why she did that._

I gritted my teeth feeling so mad, then I saw a Soc walk by with a girl, he had red hair, bluish eyes, not really tuff looking. His girl was laughing 'bout something probably stupid. She shouted, "Oh David! You know nothing!"

I froze on the spot remembering that one of Bob's friends was named David. I threw my smoke away rushing up to them, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt turning him around giving him a very nice blow to the stomach. His girl screamed and I said, "Get outta here!"

She ran away, I dragged this guy who was gasping for air. I didn't care if he passed out on the spot, I kept dragging him until we arrived at the park. I threw him on the floor glaring at him, "Your stupid friend Bob took someone and you know where that person is. Spill it now before I seriously hurt you."

He warily gazed up at me coughing, "You filthy trash!"

I gave him a good kick to the stomach yet again, "Listen here, I have no tolerance tonight. Tell me now or else."

He simply moaned shaking his head slowly, that's when I finally snapped. I took him by a leg dragging him to Buck's. Then I heard a honk, I turned to see it was Steve. He got out looking at me with this damned person. I told him, "I finally found a hostage of our own."

He understood, we put him in the back of his truck driving him to the Curtis's.

_(Third person POV)_

Two-Bit was playing poker with Soda to distract him a bit, Darry was pacing around the room making them nervous. Darry was trying to think of something to seek his sister. The front door slammed open, Dally was holding on to an unknown guy along with Steve. They threw him on the floor making the guy moan in pain. Soda and Two-bit walked up to him.

"Who is this guy?" Soda asked.

Steve smirked, "Our solution to our problems."

Two-Bit said, "Is he...?"

Dally nodded, "This fucker knows where Dolly is being kept and he'll tell us or else right _David?" _ Dally spat.

David shook looking at every angry person in the same room with him, he knew he was in deep trouble and had to get out fast. The only was talking. Bob had warned him if he spilled anything he would be dead just like his friend Randy...But if he didn't these Greasers would kill him otherwise.

Just as the biggest guy (Darry) stepped forward David lifted his hand in defeat, "All right all right I'll talk!..."

Sodapop scowled, "Then talk already!"

David gulped, "Look this was all Bob's fault! I-he I don't know why he wanted that chick anyway. He was all over her when he saw her. Bob paid that Paul guy to date her and-"

Soda interrupted, "What!? Paul was in it too?"

David nodded, "Y-yeah! He dated her for Bob's money."

Steve clammed his hands into fists, "That son of a bitch."

David went on, "Bob wanted to go to the hospital to see Paul and he saw that girl in there with him, he took the opportunity to take her. We kinda beat up another greaser."

Two-bit gave him a good punch, "Keep going."

David spit blood coming from his mouth, "When she took her I thought it was just a-a prank but he actually wanted to ... I don't know really kidnap her! I abandoned the whole plan, one friend was also killed...Randy..."

Darry asked softly, "Do you know where they are?"

David nodded, "Yeah, we better get there before it's too late. If Bob was able to kill one of his closest buddies he could do anything to that girl."

Soda rushed out the house to his truck, Dally pulled the guy up taking him with them. Everybody else got inside Steve's or Darry's truck. Johnny heard all the commotion and went out, Dally told him to haul his ass inside the truck.

David was inside Steve's truck.

_Please Dolly be ok..._ Everybody thought.

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own The Outsiders **

_(Dolly's POV)_

_A week has passed since I've been kidnapped...Taken by this..this horrible monster! These days, next to my parent's death, were the worst days of my life. You could never imagine the terrible feeling of being in the dark not being able to sleep well always glancing around the dark place you're stuck in, not able to leave since you're tied to something. I would never wish it upon nobody. In the day it was a blessing, you can see light everywhere feeling it warm up on ya. But when the day gets darker and darker you plead to make it last as long as the day could go. Then night, darkness. As I had said before, I wasn't afraid of the dark but now I was awfully afraid, terrifies of my own imagination. Because of this monster that took me now I was mentally scarred. If I had very bad nightmares now they would be worse. The first night was unbearable, the body that now I know was Randy's had me shaken all night. Those zombie movies that I once laughed at were playing in my head making my imagination be against me, I was a victim of my own mind. _

_I had pleaded Bob the next day to get rid of him, his blood was now giving off a bad smell along with his body. It made me nauseated, he laughed saying how much of a weakling I was. Unfortunately for me the only way Randy's body could be removed was if I let myself be kissed. I hesitated, who wants to be violated that way? Then I let him do it, he kissed my forehead down to my nose, my mouth. Pressed his lips against mine, he ordered me to kiss him back as if I wanted him. I had to pretend so hard, it didn't seem so bad, don't get me wrong. I didn't __**enjoy**__ it I just thought it was easy but then things started getting more uncomfortable. He went down my neck, that I could not pretend. My hand slapped his head away, he frowned giving me a slap to the face. If my nose was broken, now I had another bruise forming my face. Because of my mistake Bob only took his body a few feet away from me covering him up with some left over cardboard boxes. The following days got worse, the smell was nasty, I threw up so many times crying wishing my brothers were there to save me, my friends! I wished for Steve, those days I finally opened my eyes to relaized I loved him so much, Angie was right. I still had feelings for him..._

_The nights were cold, the only thing I had on was my jacket. My legs had many bruises, Bob was...molesting me...He touched me in so many places making me feel so dirty. The shittiest person in the world. He told me how I was such a worthless girl, how my parents would be ashamed of me if they saw me doing this. But he was wrong! He was doing this forcefully! The times he wanted to actually get in my pants were the ones I would bite him, slap him, anything! To avoid being raped! Of course he would get angry beating me. One of my eyes was swollen so much I could barely see making it worse at night fearing what the sounds that came from outside. If I got some sleep it was a miracle but it never lasted long without my screams echoing around me from a nightmare. I never stopped crying, it was all too overwhelming. Fear, sadness, emptiness, violated, scarred...It was all too much for me. _

Today I was laying down on a blanket that Bob had given me to sleep on staring up thinking if I would die soon. Sure he sometimes brought me food and water, but the stench coming from Randy's body was enough to make me puke almost every day.

I felt weak, trying to defend myself from Bob was harder. My body bruised up easily now. I wondered how my brothers and friends would react to my death. Bob seeing that I was dead would leave me here to rot away to not get in trouble, somebody had to notice this place, come by and see me. The news would announce the bodies found. My heart sank imagining Soda crying so hard, it was already such a pain losing our parents now me? I think maybe Darry would cry, I mean he loved me...Johnny too since he was one of my best friends in my life. Two-Bit would get drunk as fuck not grieving in a healthy way, Dally I think maybe would get in useless fights to take out steam and Steve? Maybe...he would also break...I don't know.

I sighed turning around, then I saw Bob walking in. It was unusual for him to visit me at night. My heart started racing, I had a bad feeling in the pity of my stomach. I sat up fearing of what he would do next...

_(Bob's POV)_

I told my so called friends to not stick around alone in the streets. Since their precious girl was missing they knew I was the one who had snatched her. But ... the thing was ... I didn't get a visit from the Grease trash. Even if us Socs jumped one of their own they quickly got their revenge by beating us up when they had the chance. This was more serious but I guess they didn't care for he as much as I had thought. Not even the police was notified, I know this because my father is the chief. It was strange but I still didn't have my guard down.

Dolly, now I knew her name, was all I ever wanted since the day I saw her. Her eyes, her hair, her body...It was simply irresistible. When she rejected me it turned me on, nobody rejects me nothin. Not even Randy who was about to turn me in. He had to pay the price. Dolly was my prisoner, my slave if I wanted. I just wanted to take things slow, enjoy what I have in mind. Sure yeah I had Cherry, hottest cheerleader in school but she wasn't _Dolly._

Sometimes she was stubborn, still that turned me on more desiring her even _more._ I saw the fear in her eyes, her body tense up at my presence and doings but this made it more pleasurable for me. It exited me a lot. I parked my car nearby, with every step closer to her, it was dark the sun had gotten down not too much ago. She was laying down in a pose that made me shiver thinking of all the things I could do with her. She turned to look at me, dread in her eyes as I got closer. Then came a stench from Randy's body. I grimaced totally killing the mood so I untied her taking her with me outside, she struggled. It was useless since she was so weak. I simply chuckled finally getting away from the smell throwing her on the ground. Dolly gulped looking around looking for some help, as I said before...It was useless. There were no people around to hear us. The girl tried crawling away, my hand reached for her leg. She yelped, I got on top of her, the grease girl faced me making a whimpering sound. I grinned enjoying every moment of it. Finally, it was time to make her mine. I spread her legs apart then held her arms against the ground. Screams now escaped her lips as my mouth made its way on her neck. I licked her from the chin down to her neck stopping right above her breasts. The problem was that her shirt was in the way. Letting go of one of her arms I tried getting it off. She started slapping me, scratching at me. I smirked, "Make it easier on me Dolly or it will get worse."

"I wish you dropped dead." Dolly spat.

I couldn't control myself, I slapped her face making her yelp again. Just as I was about to take off her shorts I heard something approaching. I turned around freezing on the spot not believing what I was seeing.

_"Get your fucking hands off my sister you damned son of a bitch!"_

Fuck...

**(Sorry of any grammar mistakes)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Soda's POV)_

This David guy gave us instructions heading to a place I had crossed almost every day. It was a long road passing the huge wood area. He told us to drive in a very slim path taking us though the woods. Steve glanced at me thinking the same thing I was. _What if It was a trap?_ David probably read our minds so he said, "No no please you have to believe me! Randy had found out an abandoned toy factory nearby. That's where she took her! I swear! It's a couple minutes away, if you keep wasting time your sister could be..." He didn't finish. Steve immediately stepped on the gas pedal, my older brother with his truck right behind us. It was getting dark making it difficult to see the path. But something caught my eye. There were fresh tire marks on the ground. The only light was the moon's glow. I paled realizing the Soc was probably already there..._Oh my God my baby!_

"Hurry Steve! God damnit! I think he's already there!"

I saw the factory coming up in view, it was so isolated! _No wonder_...I stepped out the car quickly, my blood froze when I heard screams near. I looked around feeling cold all over not seeing my sister who was now shouting in pain. I heard the gang beside me.

"Fuck, where is she?! I hear her but-" Dally asked also searching.

David limped towards us and pointed to the left, "Oh my God over there!"

Darry told him to go back to call the police, the guy took Darry's keys nodding fast leaving us.

I felt the blood of my face drain. Bob was on top of my sister, Dolly was struggling to get out of his grasp and by doing so that...that sick bastard slapped her. I clenched my fists so hard not believing this. Everything was becoming so blurry, I realized I was crying when I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. Between my gritted teeth I said**, "Get your fucking hands off my sister you damned son of a bitch!"**

He looked up surprised obviously not expecting my presence. Without warning Darry ran towards Bob slamming on to him with all his might. Dally joined in grabbing him by the collar of his shirt throwing him. I myself, kicked him on the stomach, this damned person made a wheezing sound blindly giving away punches. Steve stepped on his arm getting an agonizing yelp from this twisted fucker. Two-Bit dragged him by his hair striking t him, the guy had bruises covering him blood running from his forehead, nose and busted lip.

"You twisted son of a bitch! How-why? You will pay for this!" Darry yelled slamming his once more against a mustang which was obviously his. Bob coughed up blood smirking. _The nerve of this sick bastard!_

"Your sister tastes mighty fine." He said spitting.

I snapped inside feeling so much rage, _nobody talks about my sister that way!_, with my fist I swung at his mouth. More blood came spilling out. He yelled a curse word, Darry had let go of him. Dally kneeled beside the Soc giving away an evil grin. He took out a switchblade.

"Stop it Dal." Darry warned.

Dally shook his head angrily, "This is for our little Dolly you sick mother fucker." In a flash he sliced up Bob on his side. The Soc's eyes widened so much I thought they would explode. He let out a weird sound falling over. The rest of us stood still thinking the worst. Two-bit narrowed his eyes at Dally who was still grinning, "What the hell Dally?"

He simply shrugged, "Don't worry guys he ain't dead if that's what you're thinking," With his foot he slightly kicked Bob, "See? I know where to cut. Experience... And anyways we could always say it was by self defense."

I chuckled darkly, everybody's eyes were now on me, "He deserved it."

Steve nodded his face full of rage, "Damn right."

Darry sighed running his hand through his wet hair from sweat, "Where's Dolly?"

I snapped out of my vengeful state, when I turned I saw Johnny holding Dolly in his arms. She was limp in his arms, he looked at us worried gesturing us to come. Darry and I ran up to her as fast as our legs could take. The rest stayed still fearing the worst. Darry took Dolly from Johnny's arms thanking him. I was by Darry's side holding her cold hand. It was so dark I could barely make out what she looked like.

"Wake up baby girl we're here." Darry whispered sounding as if he were about to cry.

More tears streamed down my face only this time it was of sadness. Dolly wouldn't respond...Sirens were heard coming closer and closer. The gang hovered above us, I heard cursing coming from them, they were just worried. A quivered sigh escaped my lips, her hand was awfully cold. Somebody rushed towards us, the ambulance people took Dolly from by older brother's arms. At first I shook my head not allowing them to take my sister, I was just a bit mad. We had just rescued her only to be snatched from us again. Darry told me that it was ok. She was just going to get medical help. He calmed me down to let her go. Finally I let them take care of her. While they carried her away Steve put his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

They also took Bob seeing how he was badly injured. One of the Police guys gasped seeing him while others entered the factory. I remember David say Bob had killed someone inside there.

Afterwards we left into town having a lot of explaining to do, David agreed on helping us saying he would convince his friends to testify.

The ride back into town was silent. I let out a sigh closing my eyes feeling so worn out, _At least my baby girl is finally safe...safe..._

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**

**=Thank you for the reviews and keeping up with the story, It's almost done.=**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Steve's POV)_

Beating the shit out of that sick twisted mentally unstable son of a bitch Soc was one of the best moments of my life. It never so good to have a piece of revenge on somebody. Seeing how Dolly was being treated...how he actually tried to rape her was something unbearable to any of us. In my place knowing I kinda...felt something for her made me so angry, so mad it was overwhelming having it to keep it all inside but it was almost all gone when I blew off steam beating him up with the rest of the gang. He deserved that much and more. Even Dally's punishment wasn't enough. Soda and Darry were seething when they saw that Bob was on top of their baby sister. I couldn't believe my eyes. Imagine what would have happened if we arrived late...I shivered at the thought.

We were at the hospital in a waiting room, there were 3 police officers collecting information, even David and his friends were there telling their side of the story. It took some hours of storytelling. I could see Sodapop getting very impatient trying to finish this whole thing up wanting a nurse to inform him of his lil sister. Finally they left saying they had enough information to file a report or something. David left home with his parents along with his friends, he was already taken care of, all he had was a broken arm and ribs. Uups.

It was around 12 midnight maybe, I knew that Soda and I would miss work. I'm guessing that Darry too. He was already sleeping on one of the chairs. Not one nurse or doctor told anything. Darry was getting frustrated while Soda demanded any news of her, one nurse even warned him to keep calm or she'll call security. I told him to calm down..._Try_ to calm down. Being tired he agreed putting his face in his hands sighing angrily.

Two-Bit laid on the ground using his leather jacket as a pillow. Johnny was asleep in his seat with his hand in his pocket. Dally was smoking totally ignoring the fact that he couldn't smoke. I just stared at the wall in front of me hoping anybody could already tell us how Dolly was doing. I was thinking of how I should confess my feelings toward her. Hell, I'm not a really romantic person with all that lovey dovey stuff. It made me nervous just thinking if I could be a good...boyfriend to her. _Would I be enough? How will Soda and Darry react? How would Dolly react?_ _Good thing Evie ain't my girl no more._

Suddenly a doctor appeared, he looked like he was in his mid forties. Black hair with a couple of white hairs, light brown eyes and pointy nose. He cleared his throat making all of us jump a little. We all stood up waiting anxiously of what he would say.

"Family of Dolly Michelle Curtis?" He asked staring at all of us.

Darry answered, "We are all sir."

The Doc raised an eyebrow, "I see, well then. Dolly is stable now, she fainted due to the fact she was dehydrated and malnourished. Her bruises and broken ribs will heal up in time. When she wakes up we will give her pain medication. Dolly has a fractured ankle though, that will take about six to eight weeks. Now I know you aren't all family but I just wanted to let you all know she will be physically fine." The doc then turned to Darry, "I know you are her legal guardian so may I speak with you in private?"

Soda was beside Darry in a flask, "I want to know too."

Darry nodded, "This is Sodapop, her other older brother."

The doctor nodded leading them somewhere to talk. I sighed relieved knowing she was going to be fine although she did get hurt a lot hearing all of her injuries. Two-Bit smiled saying, "Doll face sure is a strong girl ain't she?"

Dally grinned, "The hell she is. I'm just glad the squirt is all right. If only I could have beaten that Soc to death,.."

Johnny spoke up, "Look, Dolly's fine all right? Do not mention what Dally did to Bob, she wouldn't too happy about it, " He sighed smiling, "I'm gusty glad Dolly is ok. I mean ok."

I nodded, "We all are Johnny. We all are..."

_(Third person POV)_

The Doctor lead them into a small office. He told them to sit down. Darry seated himself wiping his sweaty hands on his pants while Soda started chewing on his nails. The Doc cleared his throat once more before speaking.

"Well let's start off with the fact that you're younger sister was kidnapped. I am no psychologist but I know it must have been very traumatic for her. The Police told me how she was treated in the week of her disappearance and let me tell you it was very unpleasant. She was tied with a rope in the factory, had a very bad stomach infection which is why she was dehydrated and to top it off the body of a young boy was in the same area where she was staying. Not only that but the young man who had taken her was trying to ..pardon me for the word ... _Rape_ her."

Sodapop gritted his teeth remembering that boy on top of her. Dolly's screams still echoed in his mind.

Darry furrowed his eyes in concern, "Where is this all going?"

"I said before, Dolly is _physically _fine but mentally...No no boys she is not crazy or anything but she is mentally scarred. Traumatized. When we tried to give her fluids she started screaming as if we were going to do something bad. I am going to recommend you a good therapist. You might be worried about how much will it be for a session so-"

Darry's pride spoke up, "No it's all right. I will spend as much as I need to make sure Dolly gets what she needs to be fine."

The Doctor said, "The sessions will begin next week, twice a month for 5 months. Dolly can be discharged in two days."

Darry shook hands with him and left with Soda by his side. Darry was very worried about Dolly, she already suffered nightmares and with this going on she'll probably get them again and even worse. He thought that not even Sodapop sleeping again by her side will make them go away easily. The urge to punch the guy responsible for this awakened so he clenched his fists to calm down.

Sodapop frowned, his eyes stung so he bilked many times to not cry. He couldn't understand how a person could do so much damage to a sweet person like her little sister. How anybody could think of such things. He panicked wondering if Dolly would ever be the same. Before getting to his friends Soda turned to Darry. His older brother sighed gulping down his own knot in his throat. That's when Soda broke down sobbing, "Darry...Darry...Why our little sister? Why Dolly?"

Darry let out a quivered breath hugging his brother ignoring the stared from people around them, "I-I don't know little buddy. People can be so..fucked up. Let's just-just try to be strong for Dolly, she needs us now more than ever. We need to make sure she feels fines all right?"

Soda nodded still sobbing, "All right Dar. All right."

_(Soda's POV)_

We told everybody what the Doc told us, how Dolly needed help. Everybody agreed to pitch in with this whole situation. Two-Bit left home saying how his Ma probably was getting worried seeing the time, Dally left with Johnny saying they would come back tomorrow. Steve stayed saying he needed to say something. Dolly's nurse told us we could see her in an hour when she wakes up. Darry left home to get clothes for us. Steve and I were alone in the seats. I sensed a bit of tension in the air, I also saw Steve a bit nervous biting his cheek.

"Ya need to say something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Steve sighed defeated, "Yeah. Soda...We all love Dolly very much you know that doncha?"

I nodded slowly, "Of course."

He licked his lips, "Look man, I know in the past years your sister and I didn't have such a good relationship. Yeah yeah looked like we hated each other but ah the thing is...Glory what am I doing...Sodapop. I really like Dolly."

I looked at him shocked at his revelation. Steve liking my sister? Is this really happening? I stood up with my hands on my hips pacing around trying to make sense of this. After Paul I told myself I wouldn't trust any guy with her. But this was Steve my best friend. My buddy! Dolly and Steve having a relationship...Was it a good idea? I shook my head growling, in the corner of my eye I saw Steve flinch.

_Would Steve really take care of her? Is he capable of understanding her? Loving her? Protecting her? When the hell did he even start liking her? Wait a minute..what about Evie?!_

I turned around narrowing my eyes at him sitting down, "What about Evie Steve?"

He frowned, "That good for nothing broad was cheating on me. Never loved me."

I softened up a bit feeling sorry for him. Suddenly I felt so ... jealous, angry I don't know! I grabbed him by his shirt glaring at him, "Listen here Steve, I don't know what Dolly might say about this. You are my buddy and everything and I give you my blessing...my acceptance WHTEVER! I warn you, this is Dolly we are talking about. If you dare hurt her in any fucking way I will put aside the fact that you are my buddy and hurt you so bad you probably won't see the next daylight. You got me?"

Steve widened his eyes nodding quickly looking so scared. I bet he didn't see me so mad up and close. I let go of him grabbing the bridge of my nose. He rubbed the back of his head, "I got ya man."

I grinned, "Sorry 'bout that."

He shrugged, "Woulda done the same thing if I had a little sister."

Then we saw Darry walking down the hospital hall, "Hey Steve ya still have to tell this to Darry."

"Yeah, I just might shit myself."

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Dolly's POV)_

_Shining lights...Whispers...White room? Head thumping or is it my heart I am hearing? Wh-where am I? B..Bob! No no no, am I dead? Mom? Dad? I see someone..._

**_'Hello sweetie.'_**

_Mama._

**_'Hi there Doll face.'_**

_Dad._

**_'We just came by to say hello and to tell you we love you so much sweetie. No one will hurt you anymore.'_**

_Ok Mama._

**_'Tell your brothers we love them so much, that we miss 'em. Take care of 'em Doll face, you are the woman of the house. Sounds funny right? Keep up your good cooking and one more thing...As the father of a very beautiful daughter...You have my blessing.' _**

_All right Daddy...Blessing?_

**_'You'll understand soon. We have to go now, wake up all right? Say hi to the boys and honey. You'll always be our Doll.'_**

**_'Oh, Doll face, remember. No one will hurt you now or ever. Just remember that from now on...'_**

_No...Mama! Please! D-Daddy? I love you! Mama...Daddy..._

My eyes fluttered open, at first I saw blurry. Then I made out figures, one of them came close. I flinched closing my eyes again. _Bob!_

"No no baby, it's me. Soda."

My eyes opened again seeing his face everything clearing up. Then I turned to my other older brother Darry standing up from a recliner worrying over me (As always). Then there was Dally leaning on the door hedge grinning seeing me awake. Two-bit was on another recliner with Johnny beside him happy.

"Dolly why ya crying?" Two-bit asked giving me a napkin from his jacket.

My hands reached my face feeling the wetness of my fallen tears then remembered what my parents had said...What message they wanted me to deliver. I began sobbing putting my head into Soda's chest grabbing him desperately. I think that alarmed everybody, I sensed them coming closer.

"Dolly c'mon. Is something hurting?" Darry asked sitting down on my bed.

That's when I looked at him giving away a weak smile wiping my eyes, "I saw Ma and Dad."

Both my brothers stood still, the rest looked confused. I looked down at my hands when I spoke up.

"They...They told me that they really miss us...That they love us so much," I turned to my friends, "And that they say hi to ya'll."

Johnny smiled nodding believing every word I had said. Soda suddenly hugged me very tightly, pain struck my ribs but I ignored it returning his hug. Darry slowly wrapped his arms around us resting his head on mine. Sodapop began crying but smiling messing up my hair.

"They do huh? Jesus...I miss 'em too."

I nodded wiping his eyes not liking him cry, "Told me I should keep up my cooking...Look I know it sounds crazy but-"

Darry put a finger on my mouth shutting me up, "We believe you Dolly. We do."

Two-bit smiled, "I believe ya Doll face, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis if you can hear me, how do you do.?

Dally punched him lightly on his shoulder, "Shut your trap Two-Bit. Well squirt I'm real happy your mighty fine."

I rolled my eyes when he said 'squirt' but cracked a smile at him assuring him that yeah _I was mighty fine..._

* * *

After an hour of talking, joking around, all of them had to leave. Actually, my brother Soda stayed with me. Darry had to leave for work,he kissed my forehead before leaving. These bills had to be paid somehow. I asked my brother if he had work, told me he had leave until 2. We talked after that, he asked me about my parents and what I saw. I tried explaining to him that it was just weird, or well just difficult to explain. There was a blinding light, I saw two figures but couldn't make out their faces. The only way I knew it was them was because of their voices. He teared up again grabbing my hand gently.

"Soda...What if I had died? Would you have missed me?" I blurted out.

He tensed up tighten his grip on my hand, I winced but didn't say anything. He looked up at me his eyes filled with dread. I instantly regretted asking him that.

"Dolly Michelle...Please, please don't ask that ever again. Just imagining you de-" He shuddered, "When I saw _him_ slap you...On top of you I-All I saw was red. I was going to kill him Dolly. I swear to God I was." I saw Soda's fist clench, "That son of a bitch got what he deserved."

"What?"

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter. I just can't imagine my life without you baby. You're my little sister, you are very special to me. God Dolly, what would we do without you" He me hugged yet again but I didn't mind at all, I loved him so much.

"I love you Sodapop." I said getting teary.

"I Love you too Doll face..Glory you look so much like Mom," He caressed my cheek and said, _"Nobody will hurt now or ever. I promise." _

Those words filled something inside me that was empty.

It was time for Soda to leave me, I felt so scared when he stood up to leave that I actually began crying. He told he would call his boss to tell him he would miss work but I let him go remembering the bills. The money! It would be too much for Darry if he worked double shift. I told Soda it was ok, I was going to be fine. Then Steve showed up with some flowers in his hand while Soda and I argued about him wanting to miss work for me. We both stared at him for a second. Soda grinned at us, he lightly smacked my back.

"You're right Doll face I should get going. See ya at night sweetie," Before he left I saw him raise an eyebrow at Steve then left.

Steve cleared his throat coming closer to me, he rubbed the back of his head handing me the beautiful flowers in his hand, "I uh, I got you these. Hope you like 'em."

I blushed, my cheeks hurt so bad. _Damn it._"Thank you...They're beautiful."

He nodded and sat down in the recliner next to me, "So how are you feeling?"

I was about to say ok but I winced in pain when I put the flowers on a small table next to my bed. He quickly jumped to my side holding my arm. His face was close to mine only inches apart. We stood like that for some seconds then he widened his eyes embarrassed. I giggled also embarrassed but covered my mouth feeling so dumb to let out a girlish sound.

"Are you ok? Want me to call a nurse?"

I shook my head, "No! .. Uh no is ok."

Then there was silence for some minutes. An uncomfortable silence. He wiped his hands on his pants while I bit my lip trying to think of a topic to start a conversation. I warily stared at him, his mood was nervous almost anxious. My heart beat fast remembering my newly discovered feelings for him. How my crush from years ago was back only now it was stronger, maybe love. What I felt for Paul didn't compare for what I felt towards Steve. I pursed my lips debating if I should admit it, when I opened my mouth he interrupted me.

"Dolly I love you."

My mouth was in a 'o' shape. _Did he just say what I think he did?_ He gulped waiting for my response. I simply felt so lightheaded, as if I was floating. I rubbed my eyes, _was this all a dream or is this real?_ Finally after some minutes I was able to talk.

"Steve could you come closer." My heart raced.

His confused face came closer. I took the opportunity to press my lips against his...it was unexpected from my part but that was my answer. My reaction, my response to his declaration. He tensed up a bit. Then he eased out kissing me back. When we parted we stared at each other understanding everything. His hand found its way to mine, being the shy girl I still was I blushed. Now he laid beside me, I put my head on his shoulder. There was no talking just silence. But this time it was ok, it felt fine. It was a silence I enjoyed so well. Suddenly the voice of my father popped in my head. I smiled widely now understanding his words. My hand tightly grabbed Steve's.

_'As the father of a very beautiful daughter...You have my blessing...'_


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own The Outsiders**

_(Third person POV)_

Dolly finally got home, Angie had the idea of making her a surprise welcome party. There were Angie's brothers and the gang. Dolly smiled warmly hugging her friend who had worried so much the past week, she even tried beating up Bob's girlfriend (Cherry) saying that she was in it too. Her brother Curly luckily in school stopper her before anything got worse. When Angie found out that Dolly was found she cried of joy.

The party lasted early at night with Darry telling everyone Dolly had to get a lot of rest if she wanted to heal. Angie have her friend a hug before leaving, Curly kissed her cheek saying he was glad she was ok, Tim simply nodded. Steve grimaced seeing this and Soda noticed laughing at his friend's jealousy. The gang already knew about their relationship, Darry was fine, at first he hesitated but he knew Steve was a good man and knew he wouldn't make the same mistakes from the people who had hurt her. Steve was shitting himself when Darry gave him a long talk warning him like Soda had done before only Darry gave him a good hard shoving against the wall to show he was being serious. Angie squealed when Dolly told her saying 'Told ya so!'

That night Dolly was restless. She dreamed of the days of her kidnapping. Of Bob wanting to rape her, his hands on her private parts. His unwanted kisses. She screamed bloody Mary for some nights. Soda would always coo her like a baby saying it was all over that nothing was going to hurt her. That it was ok. Darry took her to the Therapist sessions. The doctor was a woman in her thirties, her name was Jennifer. She and Dolly talked for some hours making progress in Dolly's situation.

_'Dolly let's get to the point. I would sweet talk to you but that is stalling. From what your brothers told me about your nightmares and paranoia I think it's best if you simply tell me what you're feeling right now and why.'_

_Dolly fidgeted with her skirt she was wearing, 'That escalated quickly.' _

_Jenni chuckled, 'Please dear try to let out your feelings. Keeping them bottled up will make things worse and your nightmares could get worse.'_

_Dolly sighed, 'I feel horrible. I feel s If I'm not...Complete I don't know it's difficult. Something...isn't right anymore. I hope you understand what I'm saying.'_

_'You feel broken.'_

_'Yes. I feel broken. Worthless, dirty, in short words I feel like shit.'_

_The therapist winced as she heard Dolly's language. 'He didn't rape you. He didn't steal what makes you pure.' _

_'It doesn't matter, he shattered me into a million pieces and I don't know how if I can pick them up again.'_

Jennifer listened to Dolly's deepest feelings, the horror, how traumatized Dolly was. Her appetite wasn't the same remembering the smell from Randy's body. How she keeps looking behind her if anybody is following. Her nightmares consisted of repeating the days of her disappearance. Dolly was ordered to come back a couple more sessions. Jenni prescribed her sleeping pills but Darry denied them not wanting her baby sister to take them. He thought it was a lot of medication for someone her age.

The gang was always there when Dolly felt alone or in danger. She wouldn't say but Sodapop knew her ways. Her pleading look when her brothers had to go to work. Soda and Darry secretly told the gang that if they weren't busy if they could make Dolly company. Nobody ever said no, they all loved her very much. Dally sometimes hung around telling her his famous adventures in New York, his many fights won. Two-bit joke around drinking watching Mickey Mouse with her. Johnny being a good friend would listen to her thoughts when they were alone. She would admit feeling dirty, used and useless. Bob's words really stayed in her head. He got angry telling her it was bullshit. _Those words meant nothing._ He would then leave her blowing off steam not believing that he could have done that to her.

Steve now being Dolly's boyfriend tried giving her a good time knowing she was feeling under the clouds. He took his girlfriend to the movies, the park, the Dingo. Places like that. It actually helped. Johnny sometimes spilled it to Soda how Dolly felt and Soda to Steve so he told her how valuable she was to him. Many romantic words were whispered in her ear wanting a smile escape her lips, giggles and blushes. In the end he triumphed. Sometimes when it was only Steve and Dolly alone in the house, he knew better than to do _more_ than they had to apart from kissing. They would simply sit on the couch holding each other and watch TV just to spend some quality time together. Days like those she appreciated so much, it made her forget what had happened.

One day Darry sent her little sister to the store that was nearby. She told him if he would go instead but he said she was being lazy. Soda was in the shower not hearing the small discussion. Dolly was still scared to go out by herself, taking a big breathe of air she went outside walking quickly towards the shop for some milk. Inside she sighed relieved knowing there was nobody following her. With a gallon of milk in her hand Dolly walked hastily back to her house but then she heard something.

"Hey grease girl! I'll finish the job that Bob left behind!"

Dolly froze on the spot feeling absolutely terrified. Her heard turned to look a red mustang with 3 Socs inside sneering at her. She began to tremble letting the milk drop to the ground. One of them got out grinning watching Dolly back away from him."C'mere you little bitch, because of you Bob's in jail."

She shook her head, "B-beat it outta here, it's not your territory."

The Soc ignored her comment, he grabbed her wrist while she began screaming for someone, "Darry! Soda! STEVE!"

The other ones were by his friend's side, one of them put a small cloth in her mouth, "Shit her up!"

Another took a switch blade menacing her, "Shut up or we'll slice you up!"

Suddenly there were many footsteps heard running towards them. A Soc was thrown backwards, another kicked to the ground. The one holding Dolly was punched on the face making him howl in pain. There was Sodapop, Two-Bit, Steve and Dally. Steve gave a few swings, Two-bit handled a Soc very well while Dally was taking down the Soc with the blade. Soda as much as he wanted to kill them he went to his little sister who was crying her eyes out.

"Dolly! Dolly is ok, I'm here. We're here." He said softly putting her in his arms.

She sobbed putting her head on his shoulder, "I wanna go home Soda. I wanna go home."

The Socs drove off in their mustang, the rest went over to where Dolly and Soda were. Steve kneeled down to Dolly, "It's all right Doll face, we got 'em good."

She gave a weak smile touching his cheek, "Let's go home please."

Two-bit cracked jokes on their way home to lift her mood, it made her giggle a bit. Dally gave her a smoke telling her it was to make her relax. She accepted it thanking him. Darry was on the porch pacing around, Johnny rushed to them when he saw them by the gate. Soda stomped quickly up to Darry yelling. Dolly sighed knowing there was going to be a fight.

"Thank you guys." She said.

Dally shrugged, "No need to thank nobody Doll face, we're always going to be there for ya babe." He winked leaving.

Johnny gave her a reassuring smile walking after Dally. Two-bit bowed down saying, "Always at your service your grace." He left grinning while Dolly laughed a bit. Steve wrapped his arms around her giving a quick kiss to her lips. She smiled giving one back.

"See you tomorrow Doll, I don't wanna be in the middle of their little argument."

Dolly nodded, "Tomorrow Stevie."

Inside Soda was shouting at Darry for being so inconsiderate , "Darry! How could you have let out little sister go by herself! You should have told me to go! You know how Dolly is still sensible! The doctor told us she can't be by her lonesome! Jesus Darry what the hell were you thinking!?"

Darry gritted his teeth realizing his mistake, "I-I know! I just thought it would-it would be a good idea for her to-to-"

"Na-ah! You're always saying how Dolly doesn't use her head, well lookie lookie. Look who didn't use their head?!"

Dolly interfered, "Guys guys calm down! Geez Louise, it ain't a big deal. I'm all right ok. It's all that matters."

Darry shook his head frowning, "No it's not okay lil sis. He's right. I was foolish to let you go and you were attacked. It's my responsibility to make sure you're safe. I'm so sorry Dolly." He hugged her.

Soda half smiled, Dolly sighed happily, "It's ok Darry...It's ok."

* * *

The day after Dolly was on the couch reading a book next to Johnny, Soda and Steve were arm wrestling while Darry was watching television when Two-Bit and Dally came barging in.

"Don't slam the-" Dolly said when Two-bit let the door slam behind him, "door...Gee thanks for listening you lazy bum."

He raised an eyebrow having something behind his back, "Now now small child don't talk to your elders like that especially if they have a surprise for ya."

That caught her attention, "Ya do?"

Darry growled, "If it's a condom like the other time Two-bit I suggest you drop it."

Two-bit snickered, "Well I figure Steve and Dolly might want some protection now that they're a pair!"

Steve punched him on his arm, "Shut up _Keith._"

Two-bit extended his arm holding out a pink stuffed bear. It was the cutest stuffed toy animal she had ever seen. Like a small child Dolly squealed grabbing it strongly. Soda smirked amused by her childish behavior.

"Oh my God thank you Two-bit!"

He shrugged, "I thought you might like it."

Steve mumbled, "Where did you steal it from..."

Dally patted his back, "A little jealous my friend?"

Dolly giggled, "You don't get it guys. This stuffed bear reminds me of the bear I had that Mama gave me when I was small."

Darry nodded remembering Dolly as a small 6 year old crying over her lost teddy. Soda smiled, "Aaawe baby."

That's when Dolly looked around her, everybody smiling. Chatting, laughing. Her friends, her brothers beaming. It seemed as if there was some bright light turned on making the darkness go away. The dark tension was now gone almost forgotten. That night while she was sleeping next to Soda, Dolly stared at him, observed everything on his face to his eyebrows down his lips. She saw his chest rise up and down from his breathing. _Alive..._ Dolly bit the inside of her cheek, memories surged in her mind swirling. From when she was a small child to the recent awful ones. Ones where she conversed with her parents to the ones where she was in trouble. The ones where she played with her friends to the ones where she felt like the only person in the planet. Yeah she was broken all right, Bob had broken a porcelain Doll into many fragments. She knew there were pieces that had to be picked up.

Two-bit's bear was next to her with its small fuzzy arms stretched to receive a hug, she smiled tears to her face. _No, I'm not alone. I have my friends...I have my family, Steve who loves me. Mama and Daddy to watch over me._ The happiness from the ones around her filled that empty void. She started sobbing, Soda awoke thinking it was a nightmare.

"You ok sweetie?"

She stared up at him smiling, "Soda I love you."

He tilted his head but grinned in the dark happy, "Dolly you know I love you more. "

"I think...I think everything is ok now Soda."

Her older brother sat up, "What do you mean?"

"I have everything I could have wanted in life and much more. I'm just so happy 'cause..I'm here. I'm alive! I-I...I feel better you saavy?"

"Yea I do. You have no idea."

Darry knocked on the door, "I heard someone talking. Is everything all right in there?"

He opened the door, Dolly was in Soda's arms, "Everything is mighty fine."

They all sat down on the bed. Dolly again in the middle of them, another set of happy tears rolling down her cheeks treasuring the remaining members of her small family. The little pieces were there but Dolly didn't have to stick them together _alone._

_**'Oh, Doll face, remember. No one will hurt you now or ever. Just remember that from now on...'**_

* * *

**(Sorry ****for any grammar mistakes)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue (6 years later)**

"So what will it's name gonna be?"

" It's secret Two-bit nobody can ever know."

"C'mon Dolly, spill it out already! Steve told me it's a groovy name."

"Glory Sodapop can't you wait until you're nephew is born?"

"Gee guys just calm down," Angie chuckled.

Dolly patted her large 9 month old stomach smiling at her family and friends that had gathered around for her baby shower made by Angela Shepherd. One of her nephews (Darry's child names Darryl Shane the third who is 5 years old ) ran up to her placing his head to her tummy.

"My cousin wants to get outta there aunt Dolly." He said excitedly.

She chuckled, "I bet he does Dar-dar."

His other nephew named Jack (Sodapop's 3 years old son) tugged at her flowered dress.

"You think he'll like me?" Jack asked a bit worried.

Dolly kissed his cheek, "He'll adore you baby."

Dally groaned, "C'mon Dolly don't leave me hanging on this."

Johnny carried his 1 year old baby girl, Jessica, who was beginning to get sleepy, "Please Dolly?"

Steve put an arm around her wife, "Just say it Doll face, they'll love it."

Dolly sighed in defeat, she smirked putting her hands on her waist, "Can't please a pregnant woman huh? If you must know."

Everybody waited for her answer, she only laughed seeing their curious expression, "Well, one day when I was like what? 12 years old, you guys were going to a football game. One of you had said it would have been great if Mama could have had another boy in the family. Mama said that three children were enough. Daddy wanted a girl but he already had the name for me if I turned out to be a boy. " She smiled, "I asked him what the name was."

Darry, her brother asked, "What did he say?"

Dolly and Steve glanced at each other grinning, "Ponyboy."

Sodapop smirked, "Dad was an original man. I'm proud to be named by him."

Darry flickered his eyes to Dolly and Soda, "He wanted our names to be unique, maybe mine ain't but I was named after Dad and it's enough. Ponyboy sounds great lil sis."

Angela hugged her friend, "Ponyboy...Sounds lovely Doll face."

Two-bit smiled, "I sure like it."

Johnny shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

Dallas sniffed, "Ponyboy," he bend over to Dolly's stomach, "We'll see you soon squirt."

Steve gave her a quick kiss to her cheek feeling so happy he could just burst. He was a very proud husband and soon to be father. Dolly rubbed her stomach, "My baby boy...Ponyboy Michael Curtis."

"

"

"

**_"_****_Let us be grateful to the people who make us happy; they are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom."_**

**_"_**

**_"_**

**_"_**

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**

**=Thank you to all who have kept up with my story, for reviewing and Favorited. I appreciate you guys. This my friends, is the end of this story ^_^=**


End file.
